


La melodia dell'Alba e del Tramonto

by Liuj9



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liuj9/pseuds/Liuj9
Summary: Byleth e Bereto sono gemelli, la prima è un'esperta delle arti magiche, il secondo è un maestro di spada letale.. Le loro avventure assieme alla sorella adottiva Lya, prendono una piega strana quando salvano dai banditi tre figure importanti del Fòdlan.Su consiglio di Alois, un vecchio amico del padre Jeralt, i tre si ritrovano a coprire i ruoli di insegnanti nel prestigioso e al contempo misterioso monsatero del Garreg Mach.. le insidie sono molte e tante si trovano dietro l'angolo e in luoghi dall'apparenza innocui.Nuove emozioni travolgono le esistenze dei tre protagonisti, che tra gioie e dolori sapranno affrontare gli ostacoli che avranno davanti, senza mai perdere la speranza.
Relationships: Bereto e Lya (personaggio originale), My Unit Byleth and Yuris Leclerc and My Unit Byleth and Dimitri
Kudos: 1





	1. La nostra casa

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questo lavoro basandomi sul videogioco della Nintendo e Tecmo Koi Games, alcuni capitoli corrisponderanno alle sequenze del gioco, altre sono create sulle esigenze della narrazione.
> 
> N.B.: Essendo tre i protagonisti principali, dei quali Lya è completamente estranea al gioco, tutte e tre le Case saranno coinvolte maggiormente negli eventi.. non ci saranno trasferimenti da una classe all'altra (come avviene nel gioco) bensì avventure tutte nuove che muteranno il fato di alcuni personaggi. I membri dei Lupi Cinerei entreranno nelle tre diverse case: Yuri nei Leoni Blu, Balthus nei Cervi Dorati, Constance nelle Aquile Nere, Hapi si unirà alla banda dei mercenari guidata da Jeralt.

"El.. mia cara El.. dovrai essere forte.. purtroppo il mio potere non è in grado di proteggerti.. dovrai farlo da sola." le disse il padre.  
"Certo.. non preoccupatevi padre, porterò a termine l'obbiettivo." gli rispose Edelgard, il padre al quale si riferiva altri non era che l'Imperatore Ionius IX, politicamente impotente di fronte al primo ministro e alla sua cerchia interna.

Edelgard Von Hsrevelg, principessa imperiale ed erede al trono di Adrestria, dopo aver perso i dieci fratelli nell'oscurità di Shambala, ha giurato di cambiare l'ordine del mondo.  
"Se solo avessi loro al mio fianco." pensò Edelgard, loro altri non erano che i nuovi istruttori dell'Accademia Ufficiali: Byleth, Lya e Bereto.  
Ogniqualvolta Edelgard osservava Lya veniva presa da una struggente nostalgia, le sembrava di conoscerla da sempre, come se quei luminosi occhi verdi gli avesse già visti in passato.

"La mia casa.. dove è la mia casa adesso? Nessuno mi è rimasto, ho perso tutti.. l'unica scelta è combattere Rhea fino alla fine!" si disse.  
I Segni e la Chiesa di Seiros per lei rappresentavano il male, desiderava creare un Mondo dove anche coloro che non possedevano un segno potessero assumere cariche importanti.  
"Rhea.. la tua tirannia sarà presto finita." pensò Edelgard.

"Adesso prendete carta e penna, voglio che scriviate le vostre esperienze più intime, ciò che racchiudete in fondo al vostro cuore. Mettetele su carta, vi accorgerete come sia rilassante aprire il proprio cuore anche solo per un momento." disse Lya l'insegnante responsabile dei cervi dorati.  
Quel giorno tutti gli studenti si erano riuniti per attendere alla lezione speciale Lya, al suo fianco c'erano Byleth (l'insegnante responsabile dei Leoni Blu) e il gemello Bereto ( responsabile dele aquile nere).

Edelgard ammirava la bellezza e il portamento di Lya, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma invidiava Claude e la sua casa per avere una così capace responsabile, (non aveva nulla da ridire nei confronti di Bereto) comunque Lya esercitava un fascino particolare che ammaliava studenti e colleghi.

I gemelli erano affascinanti, ma Lya aveva un carattere misterioso: ascoltava tranquillamente le lamentele di Hilda nei confronti del fratello maggiore. Seteth spesso la rimproverava per la sua pigrizia e tendenza a scaricare i suoi doveri sugli altri, Lya tuttavia era riuscita a intravedere la verità.. Hilda provava un complesso d'inferiorità nei confronti del fratello: Holst a soli dieci anni era riuscito a imparare la difficilissima mossa speciale "Ascia di Diamante", ovviamente i genitori stravedevano per il primogenito e di conseguenza non avevano molto tempo da dedicare a Hilda, quest'ultima era cresciuta con la consapevolezza che non importasse quante imprese lei riuscisse a compiere.. non sarebbe mai uscita dall'ombra di Holst.

L'unico che la pensava diversamente era un loro amico d'infanzia, un nobile di un casato minore dell'Alleanza: Balthus Von Albretch.. altrimenti noto come l'imbattuto re della Lotta.. fama dovuta alla capacità di sconfiggere l'avversario a mani nude.

Lya l'aveva ben accettato nella sua classe, ma lei di comune accordo con Byleth e Bereto, aveva deciso di istituire ufficialmente la classe dei Lupi Cinerei, cosicché potessero dimostrare il loro valore agli occhi della Chiesa.  
Lady Rhea aveva dato il proprio consenso, nonostante le pressioni contrarie di alcuni sottoposti del culto, i quali desideravano cancellare la città sotterranea nota con il nome di Abisso. Aubin, uno dei quattro Apostoli al servizio di Seiros, costruì la città sotterranea con lo scopo di proteggere coloro che non avevano una posizione e un luogo dove vivere in pace.. negli ultimi anni della sua vita raggiunse un piccolo villaggio del Faerghus, colto da improvvisi dolori fu costretto a mendicare, fino a quando una prostituta non gli offrì alloggio. Aubin per sdebitarsi di quella gentilezza inaspettata decise di istruire il figlio della donna, Julius nella lettura e nella scrittura.

Tempo dopo una terribile piaga infestò i territori del Faerghus, persino la regina consorte ne fu vittima e l'intero regno la pianse. La stessa sorte toccò alla maggior parte dei cittadini, Julius constrasse il morbo e data la situazione economica la madre non poteva rivolgersi a un dottore, invano chiese aiuto a destra e a manca, nessuno le concesse un minimo aiuto.  
Alla fine fu Aubin a salvarlo, iniettandogli il suo sangue nelle vene, il corpo di Julius fu attraversato da un lieve spasmo di dolore prima di rilassarsi e sprofondare in un dolce sonno. Aubin sorrise soddisfatto, l'operazione era perfettamente riuscita, il piccolo sarebbe cresciuto sano e in salute.. nonché avrebbe ereditato il suo segno.. ciò che lo sorprese era la compatibilità rivelata tra lui e Julius.. un segno maggiore!

"Seiros, anche se noi moriremo, non svaniremo dalla memoria di coloro che abbiamo aiutato.. è sbagliato tagliare i ponti con gli umani.. non tutti sono malvagi." pensò Aubin prima di congedarsi dalla madre e di sussurrare a Julius: " Spero tu troverai la persona che io ho tanto e vanamente cercato, quando la troverai amala come non hai mai amato nessun altra e proteggila sempre, persino se i tuoi sentimenti non dovessero essere corrisposti." Una donna dai lunghi capelli color menta si fece strada nel suo sogno. "Chi?" mormorò.  
" Yuri.. il mio Yuri.. io ti aspetto e ti aspetterò sempre." gli sussurrò.

Julius si innamorò a prima vista di quella misteriosa e bellissima donna. I suoi occhi verde muschio lo risucchiavano, il suo sorriso, le sue labbra, ogni suo piccolo gesto lo richiamavano e gli scaldavano il cuore. Julius avrebbe voluto domandarle il nome, chi fosse, cosa potesse fare per raggiungerla, ma la donna in questione si era voltata, gli concesse un ultimo sorriso prima di sparire completamente dalla sua vista.  
Quando si svegliò un nome gli rimase impresso.. Yuri.. la donna si era rivolta a lui chiamandolo con quel nome. La madre appena tornata dal lavoro, corse ad abbracciarlo. "Piccolo mio! Sei sveglio finalmente!" gli disse. "Sono a casa con mia madre." pensò scombussolato.. il volto di quella donna, specialmente il suo sorriso, non accennava a scomparire dalla sua memoria. Decise di provare a cercarla e conquistarla. "Ti troverò.. vedrai" si ripromise.

Julius quello che poi sarebbe stato chiamato con il nome di Yuri Leclerc, incontrò la suddetta donna dopo la sua espulsione dall'Accademia Ufficiali del Garreg Mach. "Ti ho trovata.. finalmente." pensò.


	2. Echi Lontani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel secondo capitolo la storia s'incentra sui personaggi dell'Abisso e delle loro relazioni con gli abitanti della superficie.. Senza tralasciare il punto di vista di Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete notato la tecnica narrativa che utilizzo è quella del narratore esterno onnisciente, scrivo in terza persona e sotto i punti di vista dei diversi personaggi.. Elenco i loro stati d'animo e pensieri che non confesserebbero neppure ad alta voce o a loro stessi.

L'Abisso, il luogo misterioso situato nei sotterranei del Garreg Mach accoglieva individui di ogni genere: dalle persone povere a quelle ricercate (tra le quali figurava Balthus Von Albrecht, ex erede di una casata composta da nobili di basso rango facenti parte dell'Alleanza).

"Boss! A cosa pensi fissando la professoressa?" gli chiese. " Alle sue eleganti movenze e a come sia in grado di uccidere in un singolo colpo una o più persone." gli rispose.  
"Davvero? Io pensavo ti concentrassi sulle sue rotondità abbondanti.. specialmente il petto è molto invitante." gli disse. Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, Balthus, ogni qualvolta una bella donna attraversava il suo campo visivo, apprezzava le sue curve e non la smetteva più di parlarne per giorni interi.

Al capo dei Lupi Cinerei poco importava dei fronti generosi e dei lati posteriori fascinosi, tutto ciò che amava era il sorriso radioso di Byleth, la sua abilità con la spada, la sua innata capacità di utilizzare la magia del fuoco e del tuono, così diversa dai suoi incantesimi di tipo vento e del sagittae (frecce magiche dalla alta precisione).  
Yuri, quando aveva scoperto che Byleth era entrata "accidentalmente" nella città sotterranea (grazie al registro delle visite dell'Abisso), era subito andato a trovarla per sincerarsi della sua salute.

Lo sguardo che lei gli aveva rivolto era uno carico di sorpresa e di vivo interesse per chi fosse e cosa facesse in quel luogo. Yuri fu sorpreso di apprendere che Byleth amava mangiare (nonostante fosse così minuta), lei trangugiava interi piatti senza ingrassare un solo grammo.. probabilmente da quello le derivava l'energia per combattere battaglie esaustive. Byleth aveva scelto di insegnare ai Leoni Blu con a capo Dimitri, il principe ereditario del Sacro Regno del Faerghus. Il gemello di lei, Bereto insegnava alle Aquile Nere, con a capo la principessa ereditaria dell'Impero Adrestriano. Infine Lya, l'enigmatica sorella adottiva dei gemelli, insegnante responsabile dei Cervi Dorati, guidati da Claude, l'erede della casa governatrice dell'Alleanza.. i Riegan.

Yuri non sapeva spiegare il motivo, ma Lya gli faceva affiorare un pesante senso di nostalgia.. non l'aveva mai vista prima di allora, eppure quella sensazione non svaniva.. come il calore di una fiammella appena nata, luce di un passato remoto che affiorava distante. Lya aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi e occhi di un verde smeraldo capaci di risucchiarti e incatenarti al suo volere.

I gemelli e Lya erano uniti da un legame particolare, Yuri se ne era subito accorto, ciò che gli accomunava era qualcosa di più profondo dall'essere amici d'infanzia o parenti acquisiti.. sembravano essere anime risiedenti in tre corpi diversi.

"Il Drago delle Tenebre risiede nel Nohr.. suo è il dominio assoluto sulla notte, l'Eclissi è il suo marchio."

"Il drago della Luce risiede nell'Hoshido, suo è il dominio assoluto sul giorno, l'Alba è il suo Emblema."

"Il Drago Silente risiede nel Valla suo è il dominio assoluto sulle Acque del Tempo e dello Spazio.. l'Unione nelle Avversità è il suo marchio."

Chi aveva pronunciato quelle parole? E quando? La Profezia della Terra, la Profezia del Cielo, infine la Profezia dell'Abisso. Tre diversi percorsi che portano a tre finali completamente differenti.. tua è la scelta.  
"Ricorda.. ricorda il motivo per il quale sei qui oggi." gli sussurrava una distante voce femminile. Solo così capirai qual è il tuo scopo.. "Ancora quel sogno" pensò Yuri, già da prima che in lui si manifestasse il segno maggiore di Aubin, faceva spesso quei sogni lontani, i quali richiamavano un remoto passato: guerre, cataclismi, canti, poesie, poemi, profezie e danze.  
Lui ricordava vagamente una donna che possedeva i suoi stessi occhi e colore di capelli, ogni volta che lo sguardo di lei si posava su di lui, notava il rammarico e la pena celata nei suoi occhi.  
Julius si domandava sempre cosa potesse significare.

"Lya cosa ne pensi di questo passaggio dei canti di Cethleann?" le domandò Bereto, Lya gli si avvicinò, scorse il testo e scoppiò a ridere. "Sembra quasi il testo di una figlia che si lamenta degli eccessi del padre!".  
Sotto forma di canto così recava scritto:  
Oh.. quante volte ancora dovrò sopportare gli abalzi d'umore di mio padre?

Ogni qual volta qualche ragazzo mi rivolge la parola, scappa impaurito senza voltarsi indietro!

Ah.. madre come vorrei tu fossi qui a tenerlo a freno!  
Buon padre Cichol di grazia concedimi la tua fiducia!

Alla fine era presente uno schizzo di una viverna e un volto contratto dalla rabbia. Saint Cichol e Santa Cethleann avevano un legame di sangue. Saint Macuil e Saint Indech erano entrambi fratelli di Saint Cichol. Santa Cethleann era la loro nipote. Lya pensò con nostalgia al proprio padre biologico e a colui che l'aveva allevata come se fosse stata sua figlia. Jeralt l'aveva presa con sé quando aveva appena cinque anni, salvandola dalle grinfie dell'assassino incaricato di ucciderla, poiché erede della famiglia reale del Faerghus. Lya possedeva il segno maggiore di Blayddid, era quindi in grado di utilizzare la lancia sacra Areadbhar, una delle reliquie degli eroi.


	3. Reliquie degli Eroi e Armi Sacre

Millenni addietro si narra che esistessero tredici reliquie degli eroi (compresa la spada della Creazione Suprema) : le lance magiche Luìn, Distruzione e Areadbhar, lo scudo Egida in grado di dimezzare danni magici e fisici.

Thyrsus il bastone magico in grado di triplicare il raggio degli attacchi magici e fornire l'abilità di ultradifesa ed egida. L'ascia magica Freikgul in grado di scatenare tempeste di fiamme.  
La Gemma di Rafail in grado di annullare i colpi tripli e fornire identiche abilità come lo scudo Egida e il Thyrsus.

L'arco Infallibile in grado di attaccare dalla lunga distanza e particolarmente efficace contro le unità volanti e i draghi. La spada magica Blutgang, a lungo scomparsa assieme al portatore Maurice (uno dei Campioni, dimenticato dalla storia). Tornitrus la spada in grado di perforare qualsiasi corazza. Il Martello Magico Crusher, appartenuto all'eroe Dominc. La reliquia perduta di Aubin, le Catene di Dromi, anello magico in grado di aumentare il movimento, schivare con estrema facilità gli attacchi e dimezzare dani fisici e magici. La copia Vajra-Musti, guanti d'arme in grado di quadruplicare il numero degli attacchi consecutivi.

Poi c'era la misteriosa Spada della Creazione che potevano brandire solo i gemelli Byleth e Bereto.. nonostante fosse una reliquia sprovvista di pietra segno. Il mistero che la circondava era notevole, solitamente una reliquia sprovvista di pietra segno era impossibile da utilizzare, tuttavia la spada della creazione rappresentava una eccezione.

“Vi affido la Spada della Creazione, possiate voi dimostrarvi degni di brandirla.” così aveva detto l'Arcivescova della Chiesa di Seiros Rhea ai gemelli. L'assistente di lei, Seteth dimostrò subito il suo disaccordo con tale schiettezza che Rhea non potè fare a meno di sospirare.  
“Ho fiducia in loro Seteth, che ciò basti anche a te.” gli disse. “Il Re della Liberazione Nemesis utilizzò la Spada e il potere fornitogli dalla Dea per sconfiggere le Divinità Malvagie. Tuttavia egli venne corrotto da quello stesso potere e fu quindi annientato da Seiros durante la battaglia di Tailteann.” Questo era ciò che citavano gli antichi testi e ciò che Seteth aveva raccontato ai gemelli e a Lya, quest'ultima credeva che qualcosa di molto importante mancasse per completare la storia.  
“Nell'archivio Sotterraneo potrò trovare qualcosa di particolarmente interessante.. ci andrò al momento opportuno, senza sollevare i sospetti di Seteth e Rhea. “Storia di Seiros e Nemesis.. la flagellazione dello Zanado.” Questo titolo attirò la sua attenzione, sfogliò alcune pagine e vi lesse un testo scritto con il sangue: “Non lo perdonerò mai! Anche se dovessi inseguirlo fino all'altro capo del Mondo.. lo ucciderò e riprenderò i resti di mia madre.. per tutti i miei compagni che sono morti!” giurò Seiros. “Lo odio! Ha ucciso i miei amici, i miei cari senza battere ciglio! Gli ha massacrati come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo! Dal loro sangue e dalle loro ossa ha ricavato armi in grado di sconfiggere noi Figli della Dea. Noi che abbiamo condiviso con loro le nostre conoscenze.. che gli abbiamo guidati e protetti! Folli miscredenti! La Furia della Dea si abbatterà su di voi!”. Lya riuscì a capire che la guerra degli eroi era completamente diversa da quella che veniva raccontata dalla Chiesa e dalle storie del Fòdlan.  
Le armi sacre erano state forgiate da Macuil, il “Forgiatore Divino”, il quale creò: “una spada seghettata e uno scudo capace di dimezzare i danni ricevuti dai mostri per Seiros, la cui abilità con la spada superava di poco quella di Macuil.. la lama da lui forgiata era in grado di assorbire il danno inflitto e ripristinare metà della propria salute.  
La lancia di Assal per Cichol, capace di infliggere danni extra alla cavalleria, oltre a ripristinare una quantità discreta di salute.  
Il bastone caduceo per Cethleann, capace di duplicare il raggio degli attacchi magici e ripristinare una quantità notevole di salute.  
Le spade di Moralta e di Begalta, associate al segno di Fraldarius e a quello di Riegan, entrambi capaci di ripristinare la salute, la seconda era più accurata della prima, codesta permetteva di assestare dei colpi letali.  
Lo scudo di Cichol capace di annullare i colpi tripli e rigenerare le ferite.  
L'Inestinguibile, l'arco “veloce” di Indech, il signore dell'Acqua permetteva di scoccare quattro frecce contemporaneamente, oltre a garantire proprietà rigenerative come le altri armi sacre.

L'arco di Thantlum associato al segno di Lamine, dotato di una corda magica e dalla bellezza ineffabile.  
L'ascia di Ukonvasara abbinata al segno di Gloucester, ascia nella quale scorreva lo spirito draconesco. Dovevano essercene delle altre, ma furono perdute durante la nascita del Regno, avvenuta durante la battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone, grazie a Loog (colui che venne conosciuto con il nome di Re dei Leoni), il Regno ottenne l'indipendenza dall'Impero. Trecento anni dopo il capo del casato dei Riegan si ribellò al Regno e durante la battaglia della Luna Crescente ottenne l'indipendenza del Faerghus Orientale e creò l'Alleanza del Leicester.

A oggi esistono tre centri di potere: l'Impero Adrestriano che governa la parte meridionale del Fòdlan, Enbarr, la capitale, è la città più grande (si narra che fosse stata fondata dalla stessa Seiros).  
Il sacro Regno del Faerghus centro di potere del Fòdlan settentrionale e terra di nobili cavalieri. La capitale Fhirdiad è situata presso le pianure di Tailteann. Il clima arido rende difficile l'approvvigionamento delle provviste.  
Infine situata sulla parte orientale confinante con l'Almyra sorge l'Alleanza del Leicester, una fiorente lega aristocratica governata da un gruppo di Lord (I Cinque Signori) senza alcun monarca. La casa dominante è quella dei Riegan. Deirdriu la capitale Acquatica è famosa per la spettacolare vista sull'Oceano e per gli stagionali spettacoli pirotecnici.

Lya era talmente immersa nella lettura da non essersi accorta della presenza di Yuri. Il leader dell'Abisso la osservava con vivo interesse, era indeciso se attirare la sua attenzione oppure no.  
“Lettura interessante?” le chiese, Lya ebbe un lieve sobbalzo, quando si accorse di lui gli rivolse un sorriso. “Direi di sì, in questa biblioteca ci sono dei libri proprio interessanti, in superficie ci sono solo raccolte di testi relativi ai Santi e i Canti da tenere nei giorni specifici.” gli rispose.

“Ti suggerisco di non farti scoprire mentre li leggi, qualcuno potrebbe riportare il tuo comportamento come sospetto e quindi sollevarti dall'incarico di professoressa.” le disse. “Lo terrò presente, dopotutto sarebbe il minimo che potrebbero farmi.” Lya aveva pronunciato quelle parole con una tranquillità esasperante, tuttavia non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi dai gemelli e dai suoi cervi dorati.. si era abituata al ruolo di docente e Claude le piaceva parecchio, nonostante le sue continue mascalzonate e i rimproveri di Seteth.  
Ovviamente le piaceva solo da un punto di vista platonico.. il suo cuore già apparteneva a un altro uomo.   
L'indomani si sarebbe tenuta la Battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone, quindi per essere al massimo della forma doveva dormire e riposarsi bene.. non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere contro Byleth e Bereto e scommetteva che per loro fosse lo stesso.


	4. La battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone ha finalmente luogo! Vengono quindi narrati gli avvenimenti del capitolo 7 del videogioco, naturalmente mi sono presa alcune libertà, vi prego di sopportare i lievi cambiamenti che ho portato diversamente da come avvengono nel gioco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel capitolo precedente mi sono scordata di scrivere delle note.. scusatemi!  
> Cercherò di prolungare il capitolo il più possibile, seguendo un filo logico narrativo..  
> Sarà presente un interludio, il quale spiegherà il passato dei tre protagonisti.  
> N.B.: Costance non parteciperà alla simulazione in quanto sarebbe ostacolata dalla luce del sole, uno studente è sconfitto quando dichiara la resa oppure quando viene ferito in modo grave e quindi incapace di continuare la battaglia.

"Mi sento particolarmente forte questa luna.. potrei affrontare da solo duemila nemici." disse Dimitri a Byleth. "Ciò mi rassicura." gli disse lei, Dimitri le sorrise "Puoi contare su di me, spero tu lo sappia." "Sul serio? Fa quasi ridere tale affermazione.. persino il guerriero più forte cede alla stanchezza.. farò meglio a supportarlo per evitare una sonora sconfitta." pensò Yuri. "Davvero professoressa? Mi lascerai partecipare alla Battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone?" chiese Balthus a Lya. "Non vedo perché un ex studente diplomato non possa partecipare all'evento.

Marianne è un membro del comitato per la salute, assieme a Linhardt e Mercedes, perciò nessuno dei tre prenderà parte alla battaglia." gli spiegò lei. Il comitato per la salute era stato istituito su richiesta di Lya, cosicché potessero partecipare attivamente all'evento anche coloro che non amavano i combattimenti. Lya fece partecipare Balthus, Hilda, Lorenz, Leonie, Lysithea, Ignatz e Claude. Dimitri, Felix, Annette, Ingrid, Sylvain, Ashe e Yuri per la squadra di Byleth. Bereto scelse Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra, Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand e Caspar.

Yuri riuscì a sconfiggere Balthus utilizzando i suoi soliti trucchi (non avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo utilizzando la sola forza bruta.. pensò quindi di gettargli la terra negli occhi per rallentare i suoi movimenti). Hilda riuscì ad assestare un colpo duro a Ingrid, la quale venne disarcionata dal pegaso, tuttavia entrambe furono sconfitte dalle frecce di Bernadetta. La giovane arciera era riuscita a coglierle entrambe di sorpresa, approfittando della loro distrazione e calcolando bene i tempi era riuscita a mirare ai loro punti deboli a velocità impressionante.

Felix riuscì a sconfiggere sia Hubert che Ferdinand (i due gli avevano facilitato il compito poiché avevano litigato in continuazione), mirando alla gracilità del primo e approfittando della lentezza del secondo. Dorothea riuscì a fronteggiare Felix con destrezza, arrivò a un pareggio, tuttavia venne sconfitta da Sylvain. Il giovane erede dei Gautier la stava corteggiando, Petra approfittò della sua distrazione per mirare a un punto vitale, tuttavia lui riuscì roteando su sé stesso a metterla K.O. Trascorsi una decina di minuti solo i tre capi casa, Yuri, i gemelli e Lya erano ancora pieni di energia, alla fine l'arcivescova decise di premiare tutte e tre le case per la meravigliosa prova di maestria dimostrata nella simulazione. La casa decretata vincitrice della Battaglia dell'Aquila e del Leone fu quella del Leone Blu guidata da Byleth.. come premio speciale le venne conferita una lancia benedetta, capace di infliggere danni extra ai mostri e ripristinare la salute del possessore. Agli altri studenti vennero assegnati vari meriti e bonus da aggiungere al punteggio finale di valutazione.

Ai professori venne data una medaglia con l'effigie delle rispettive case. "Contenta della vittoria?" chiese Yuri a Byleth. "Sì, siete stati tutti molto bravi, avete dimostrato appieno le vostre capacità" gli rispose. Poi con un sorriso aggiunse: "Sono fiera di tutti voi.", lui rimase sorpreso da quello sviluppo inatteso. "Che bel sorriso" non poté fare a meno di pensare lui. "Maestra purtroppo abbiamo perso.. mi dispiace" le disse Claude. "Non devi esserlo, avete tutti combattuto al meglio delle vostre capacità. Sono soddisfatta di voi." gli rispose Lya. Claude si portò le mani al cuore e con gesto teatrale le disse: "Che belle parole! Sono felice che tu abbia scelto la nostra classe! Dico sul serio.". Mercedes, Marianne e Linhardt erano impegnati a curare i feriti dell'esercitazione, Felix e Caspar erano risultati particolarmente difficili da trattenere. "Lasciami Ferdinand, voglio lottare contro Felix! Devo fargli capire chi dei due è il più forte!" urlò Caspar.

"Provaci, non riusciresti a colpirmi neanche tra dieci anni." gli disse Felix, stavano per azzuffarsi se Dorothea non avesse tempestivamente chiamato Manuela ed ella non avesse calmato i loro bollenti spiriti. "Nell'infermeria non si fa confusione, se volete azzuffarvi potrete tranquillamente farlo fuori di qui.. a meno che non vogliate aiutare la mia ricerca come cavie da laboratorio." gli disse sfoggiando uno dei suoi sorrisi inquietanti. Immediatamente si zittirono, il silenzio finalmente regnava sovrano e i tre sacerdoti poterono procedere con le cure dei feriti.

Nel frattempo Lya, Byleth e Bereto si stavano godendo la serata al chiaro di luna. "Quella peste di Claude! E' proprio vero che non perde tempo e una ne pensa e cento ne fa!" si lamentò Lya. "Davvero? Io credevo fosse il tuo studente preferito." le disse Byleth. "inoltre è un abile arciere, è stato lui a sconfiggere in un colpo solo Edelgard." aggiunse Bereto. "E' stato un colpo di fortuna, è uscito dalla zona di attacco inversa a lei e è riuscito a coglierla di sorpresa." gli disse Lya. "Severa come sempre." le disse Bereto. Lya bevve un sorso di vino di ottima qualità. "Devo, quei ragazzi sono sotto la mia responsabilità.. quando si diplomeranno saranno completamente sprovvisti di protezione.. dovranno fare affidamento sulle loro forze.. non è certo che potremo proteggerli sempre." disse con aria cupa. I gemelli bevvero un sorso a testa. "E' così anche per noi." le dissero. "Tuttavia il capo casa dei Cervi Dorati è troppo avventato e scansafatiche." disse Lya. "Però la sua bravura con l'arco, con i cavalli e con le viverne è notevole." le fece notare Bereto. "Vorresti insegnare ai Cervi Dorati invece che alle Aquile Nere?" gli chiese Lya. "No.. ho imparato a conoscere i miei allievi e sono soddisfatto dei nostri progressi." le rispose. "Edelgard, il capo casa mi è sembrata tesa durante tutta l'esercitazione." disse Byleth. "E' vero.. normalmente un attacco del genere l'avrebbe schivato senza problemi." notò Bereto. "E' come se fosse constantemente turbata da qualcosa.. o qualcuno." pensò lui.

"Poco tempo fa ho trovato Dimitri che vagava per i corridoi, quando gli ho chiesto cosa ci facesse alzato a quell'ora tarda mi ha risposto che non riusciva a prendere sonno, quindi dopo un esaustivo allenamento voleva sfogliare alcuni documenti in biblioteca." mormorò Byelth. "Sei riuscita a capire cosa cercasse?" le chiese Lya. "Purtroppo no, Dimitri sa essere molto evasivo su domande che lo toccano direttamente o argomenti spinosi.. ricordo ancora quando ho aiutato lui e Dedue a sanare la rivolta nel Duscur." le rispose pensierosa. "Dimitri è una persona sincera.. tuttavia percepisco qualcosa di fosco sotto quella maschera di cordialità." "Lo penso anch'io." le disse Bereto. "E' proprio questo il motivo per cui ho scelto le Aquile Nere, non sembra una persona stabile." aggiunse. "Conoscete la definizione di stress post-traumatico?" domandò loro Lya, i due scossero la testa. "E' una condizione della psiche che sottoposta a un forte trauma, può scatenare allucinazioni, crisi d'ansia e insonnia. I fattori scatenanti possono essere diversi e variano da persona a persona, può essere: uno shock dovuto all'essere rimasto l'unico superstite di una rivolta, oppure un massacro o aver visto una persona cara morire sotto i propri occhi." spiegò loro Lya e ripensò al volto contorto dal dolore del padre nel momento esatto nel quale gli tagliarono la testa. Notando il suo turbamento, Bereto e Byleth l'abbracciarono, lo facevano sin da quando erano piccoli, per consolarsi a vicenda e darsi coraggio.. dormivano addirittura assieme, persino ora che erano adulti senza darsi troppa pena del pensiero altrui, inoltre era inevitabile dato che al Monastero c'era solo una stanza disponibile, per i gemelli e Lya si era rivelata una vera benedizione. Sentendo che la stanchezza stava prendendo il sopravvento i tre decisero di coricarsi. Arrivati nella stanza si svestirono velocemente e si coricarono nel letto, era piccolo, ma Byleth non possedeva un'alta corporatura, era esile perciò riuscivano a starci tutti e tre. Bereto prendeva la parte sinistra del letto, Lya preferiva il centro (sistemata tra i due gemelli) chiudeva la fila Byleth posta sulla parte sinistra del letto. Bereto usava il braccio come cuscino per Lya, Byleth le si accoccolava contro. "Quanti anni sono trascorsi da quando Jeralt mi prese con sé?" si domandò Lya.

**INTERLUDIO**

**I TRE BAMBINI**

_Sua madre cantava sempre, in ogni occasione: quando era felice, quando era triste, quando le emozioni erano talmente intense che neppure le parole bastavano a descriverle. Aveva all'incirca quattro anni quando chiese a sua madre notizie del padre. "E' una storia complicata.. io e tuo padre ci siamo sempre amati, purtroppo le nostre posizioni erano troppo diverse.. e ciò ha portato inevitabilmente alla nostra separazione." le rispose malinconica. La gente del villaggio si era dimostrata disponibile nei confronti della madre e di lei. Tuttavia alcuni bambini notavano l'assenza di un uomo nella famiglia e non facevano altro che prendere in giro Lya. Alcune madri rimproveravano la mancanza di tatto dei figli, altre invidiose del successo e della bellezza della madre e della figlia, aggiungevano ogni sorta di calunnie e diffamazioni nei loro confronti. "Non è altro che l'amante di un nobile, l'ennesima donna svergognata che si rifugia in questo villaggio sperduto" diceva una._

_Due mesi dopo Lya, aveva appena imparato a volare, spiegando le sue piccole ali bianche (eredità della sua parte di laguz heron) era riuscita ad arrivare fino a Fhirdiad, nel lontano Faerghus._

_Nel palazzo reale aveva incontrato un bimbo di appena due anni, entrambi erano subito entrati in sintonia e si erano messi a giocare. Il re, cercando il figlio, l'aveva scorta e con passo veloce era corso ad abbracciarla. "Io ti conosco.. sei mia figlia non è così?" le chiese. Lya si sentì subissare da emozioni mai provate prima, nonostante l'età riuscì a comprendere che l'uomo che aveva davanti agli occhi era suo padre. "Sì.. sei mio padre." gli sussurrò. "Esatto.. tua madre è in salute? Dove abitate?" le chiese. La piccola rispose a tutte le sue domande senza tralasciare nulla. "Capisco è in un villaggio lontano da qui.. tu sei arrivata in volo?" le domandò, lei rispose di sì._

_"Laylia mi aveva accennato alle capacità del suo clan di volare attraverso grandi distanze.. sai anche cantare?" le chiese. "Un po', la mamma sta cominciando a insegnarmi i primi galdr, ma ci vuole un po' di tempo per cantarli alla perfezione." gli disse._

_"Questo bambino accanto a te è tuo fratello minore.. Dimitri unico principe ereditario del regno.. lei è tua sorella maggiore, il suo nome è.." disse Lambert. "Lya." finì la bambina. "..ia?" fece eco Dimitri. "Lya." lo corresse lei. "Lya!" esclamò Dimitri felice. Lambert si commosse alla vista dei due figli che giocavano assieme.. in cuor suo sperava di vederli entrambi crescere in salute e di poter rivedere Laylia un'ultima volta. Per svariati mesi Lya frequentò in segreto il palazzo reale, la madre sapeva dove andava e non faceva nulla per fermarla.. non voleva recidere quel legame che si era creato tra lei, Dimitri e Lambert._

_In quello stesso periodo Lya venne salvata e adottata da Jeralt, quando alcuni banditi devastarono il villaggio e uccisero la madre di lei.. aveva appena quattro anni.. impaurita da quella vicenda, aveva iniziato a piangere fin da quando Jeralt l'aveva sollevata e portata via da lì. "Non avere paura, mi dispiace per tua madre, ma non c'è più niente da fare. Tranquilla ti porterò con me.. ho due figli della tua stessa età.. una femmina e un maschio, credo che possiate andare d'accordo." le sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli. Lei smise di piangere, dopotutto l'aveva promesso alla madre defunta di non arrendersi mai davanti alle difficoltà._

_Quando entrarono in una casetta situata poco lontano dal villaggio, i due gemelli, un maschio e una femmina gli vennero incontro. Lya fu sorpresa nel notare l'estrema somiglianza tra i due, l'unica cosa che gli differenziava era la lunghezza dei capelli. Appena Jeralt la posò a terra, i gemelli le lanciarono uno sguardo molto curioso, lei timidamente si nascose dietro alla gamba di Jeralt. "Vi presento vostra sorella.. ha all'incirca la vostra età.. siate gentili con lei.." disse Jeralt. "Io.. mi chiamo Lya." si presentò la bambina dai profondi occhi smeraldo e lunghi capelli biondi. "Io sono Byleth." disse la femmina. "Io Bereto." si presentò il maschio. I due gemelli manifestarono per la prima volta un sorriso, dovuto forse al fatto che si trovavano assieme a una loro coetanea? Qualunque fosse la ragione ciò provocò la commozione di Jeralt._

_Finalmente i due gemelli avrebbero avuto qualcuno della loro età con cui trascorrere il tempo. Lya, Byleth e Bereto si affezionarono presto l'una all'altro, erano talmente legati che dormivano assieme in un piccolo letto.. abbracciati gli uni agli altri e con Lya al centro. Jeralt accarezzava loro la testa con dolcezza, gli amava tutti allo stesso modo, sia i figli naturali che la figlia adottiva. Era molto felice e si riteneva una persona particolarmente fortunata per avere tre figli stupendi._


	5. I ragazzi crescono I° parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo vengono narrati tramite alcune pagine di diario la fanciullezza dei tre protagonisti, il loro rapporto con Jeralt e la loro vita nella banda di mercenari da lui guidata.

**Luna della Ghirlanda 1176**

_Erano trascorsi tredici anni da quando Jeralt aveva adottato Lya e l'aveva reclutata nella sua compagnia di mercenari._

_Lya, Byleth e Bereto erano cresciuti come fratelli di sangue: si rispettavano e si amavano profondamente._

_Il primo ad accorgersi della scintilla tra Lya e Bereto fu proprio Jeralt.. quest'ultimo aveva assistito a un evento particolare: i due, un giorno erano andati a fare spese al mercato, Bereto le aveva messo un fiore tra i capelli, lei era rimasta sorpresa dal gesto._

_Era l'estate dei loro diciassette anni, una delle età più belle dell'intero essere umano. Jeralt era consapevole di un giovane che si vedeva spesso con Byleth, la cosa a lui come a Bereto, non piaceva per niente._

_Byleth e quel giovane si incontravano di nascosto, lontano da sguardi indiscreti.. si erano anche scambiati le rispettive impressioni sulle battaglie disputate._

_Il giorno dopo il villaggio fu attaccato dai pirati e da bande di malviventi, dopo una battaglia caotica, i mercenari di Jeralt ebbero la meglio._

_Le perdite furono ridotte al minimo, comunque il ragazzo che conosceva Byleth perse la vita, aveva difeso la sorellina fino all'ultimo._

_I funerali furono veloci e freddi, i morti non vennero seppelliti, bensì bruciati (questo per evitare il propagarsi di malattie infettive)._

_Byleth non versò neppure una lacrima, lo stesso il gemello. Lya porse le condoglianze alle famiglie che avevano perso qualcuno. Jeralt ritenne opportuno partire il prima possibile.. dopotutto i mercenari non godevano di un'ottima reputazione._

_La notizia peggiore era l'identità dell'uomo che aveva guidato l'assalto.. un loro precedente membro.. **Frost l'Alligatore**.. famoso per la crudeltà sul campo di battaglia e l'eccessiva violenza nello svolgere le missioni. Jeralt l'aveva più volte ammonito di dimostrare più umanità nelle sue azioni, erano mercenari non spietati assassini, ma lui non vedeva la differenza._

_Una volta Frost aveva cercato di violentare Lya, ma era stato scoperto e picchiato a sangue da Bereto.. Byleth lo voleva uccidere onde evitare ulteriori problematiche in futuro, ma Frost era stato veloce a scappare e a nascondere le sue tracce._

_Da quell'evento spiacevole erano trascorsi due anni e imbattersi in Frost era stata un'occasione d'oro, tuttavia il tale era scappato nuovamente non appena aveva visto la sconfitta all'orizzonte._

_"Il codardo è velocissimo a scappare per salvarsi la pelle." aveva commentato Jeralt rivolto ai tre giovani. "Tuttavia quando lo incontreremo nuovamente, lo ucciderò senza ombra di dubbio." disse risoluto._

_"_ **_Frost l'Alligatore aveva istigato quella battaglia.. a quale scopo? Non è un brillante stratega, preferisce lasciarsi andare all'impeto del momento.. chi lo manovra e a quale obbiettivo mira? Chi o cosa si cela dietro di lui?" pensò Lya._ **

~~I RAGAZZI CRESCONO (II°~~ ~~PARTE)~~

**Venerdì 13 Luna della Ghirlanda 1176 Tratto dal Diario di Jeralt lo Spezzalame**

_Ho sentito della carneficina successa in Duscur.. i duscuriani hanno apperentemente ucciso re Lambert Egitte Blayddid, mentre questi faceva parte di una spedizione volta a negoziare la pace tra Fhirdiad e Duscur._

_Sono in pensiero per Lya.. Byleth e Bereto l'hanno trovata sanguinante nella foresta qui vicino al villaggio.. non gli avevo mai visti così terrorizzati.. tengono moltissimo a Lya.. io stesso non so cosa farei se la perdessi.. è mia figlia.. l'ho cresciuta per tredici anni e desidero continuare a farlo._

_Tuttavia Lya continua a dormire.. sono già trascorsi tre giorni.. il dottore mi ha confermato che sia fuori pericolo, però.. temo per la sua incolumità.. nel delirio continua a ripetere.. "Padre! Padre!" con il viso contorto dal dolore._

_E' possibile che il padre al quale si stia riferendo con tanto fervore sia il deceduto re del Faerghus? Quindi Lya appartiene alla famiglia reale? Non potevo crederlo fino a quando non ho visto con i miei occhi la manifestazione del segno di Blayddid.. e per di più uno maggiore!_

_Byleth e Bereto non l'hanno visto poiché sono crollati dalla stanchezza, l'uno al fianco di Lya. Entrambi stringevano le sue mani._

_"Dove?" pensò confusa e ricordò gli avvenimenti di tre giorni fa.. suo padre decapitato davanti ai suoi occhi.. Dimitri che nel delirio la colpisce scambiandola per un nemico._

_Le lacrime le si affacciarono agli occhi.. temendo di svegliare Byleth e Bereto le ricacciò indietro._

_"Perché? Perché era successo? Mio padre non si meritava quella fine atroce e Dimitri mio fratello minore.. nemmeno mi ha riconosciuta!" pensò Lya. "Sono completamente sola.. dopo il rapimento di Edelgard.. questo!"._

_I pensieri cupi si facevano strada dentro di lei, tuttavia le mani che stringevano le sue erano vere.. sentiva il calore di Bereto e Byleth._

_"No.. non sola.. sono con le persone a me più care." si corresse a accarezzò i capelli dei gemelli._

**Lunedì 16 Luna della Ghirlanda 1176 Diario di Jeralt**

_Lya si è svegliata.. ha subito tranquillizzato Byleth e Bereto, sorride come suo solito.. tuttavia mi chiedo se non si stia sforzando di mantenere un'aria composta._

_Vorrei poterla aiutare in quanto suo padre adottivo.. dopotutto è la fanciulla che ho cresciuto per tredici lunghi anni, ma temo di risultare inopportuno.. insomma lei non mi chiama nemmeno "papà"._

_Cosa dovrei fare? Vorrei davvero che Sitri fosse accanto a me.. per consigliarmi.. come faceva spesso. Ancora oggi non posso fare a mano di dubitare di quella donna.. la stessa alla quale salvai la vita.. quella che mi sembra un'epoca passata e lontana ormai eoni. Non ricordo nemmeno il giorno del mio compleanno o quanti anni io abbia._

_La voce melodiosa di Lya riecheggia nell'aria, il suo canto ha sempre avuto il misterioso potere di rinfrancare il corpo e lo spirito.. mi chiedo chi gliele abbia insegnate quelle canzoni così belle.. sua madre forse?_

_Io non l'ho mai conosciuta, ma scommetto che Lya sia la sua copia vivente.. così come Byleth lo è di Sitri. Sitri.. la mia dolce Sitri.. ancora non mi capacito della sua morte, nonostante siano passati diciassette lunghi anni. Ogni mio pensiero è per te.. mia amata alla cui vita sei stata strappata troppo presto._

**Martedì 17 Luna della Ghirlanda 1176**

_Sono trascorsi quattro giorni da quella tragedia.. ancora non mi capacito che sia successo.. ho perso mio padre e mio fratello in un solo giorno._

_Davanti a Byleth e Bereto mi mostro sorridente, ma il mio cuore grida straziato dal dolore. Questa tragedia che chiamerò la "tragedia del Duscur" mi ha riportato alla mente il giorno in cui ho perso mia madre.. ricordo quando si frappose fra me e la lama di quell'assassino. Fino all'ultimo si è preoccupata della mia incolumità.. è morta sorridendo.. poiché aveva adempiuto al compito di proteggermi._

_Ci sono delle volte in cui mi domando se la nostra vita sarebbe stata diversa.. cioè se mia madre e io avessimo vissuto con mio padre.. chissà cosa sarebbe mutato.. avrei potuto salvarlo? E' inutile pensare adesso a queste cose.. mio padre è deceduto e questo è immutabile.. non importa quanto l'accaduto mi faccia stare male._

_Spero che Dimitri sia salvo.. dubito che riesca a riprendersi da un simile accaduto.. la sua anima è ferita irreparabilmente._

_Devo avere fiducia che un giorno possa trovare una fanciulla capace di dargli il supporto necessario._

_Ho avuto gli incubi negli ultimi tre giorni.. non riesco a dormire bene.. ne risento persino in battaglia.. ciò fa preoccupare Byleth, Bereto e Jeralt.. devo farmi coraggio e andare avanti.. anche se adesso sembra impossibile._

_Prima Jeralt mi ha avvicinata chiedendomi se stavo bene e dicendomi che, finché non mi fossi completamente rimessa, di stare nelle retrovie. Naturalmente ero d'accordo, le mie ferite non si erano ancora rimarginate, avrei messo inutilmente a repentaglio la mia vita e quella degli altri.. e non volevo assolutamente che ciò accadesse._

_Non volevo perdere più nessuno.. sia i miei commilitoni che le persone che incontravo per strada, gli avrei protetti tutti.. per farlo dovevo assolutamente diventare più forte.. e ci sarei riuscita, non importa quanto tempo mi sarebbe servito._

_Tuttavia quando Byleth mi ha domandato se stessi effettivamente bene.. qualcosa dentro di me si era come incrinato.. ero tentata di rivelarlelo, così come ero a conoscenza della loro identità . Esitai e le dissi che stavo bene. Lei accettò la mia risposta e decise di aspettare il momento giusto per farmi le opportune domande._

_Bereto invece si limitò ad abbracciarmi più forte quando dormivamo.. per me significava moltissimo.. la sua presenza rendeva più sopportabili gli incubi che infestavano i miei sogni.. proiezioni delle mie più grandi paure.. tuttavia lui con la sua sola presenza riusciva a scacciarli donandomi un dolce sonno._

_Voglio restare assieme a loro per tutta la vita._

**Diario di Bereto Lunedì 16 Luna della Ghirlanda 1176**

**Sono trascorsi tre giorni da quando io e Byleth abbiamo trovato Lya in un lago di sangue.. credevo mi si fosse fermato il cuore quando l'ho vista.. fortunatamente siamo intervenuti in tempo e è fuori pericolo.**

**Tuttavia qualcosa è cambiato, Lya piange la notte.. non accadeva da tredici anni, da quando nostro padre l'aveva accolta nella nostra famiglia.**

**Sia io che Byleth avevamo entrambi capito quanto lei fosse speciale.. ci aveva strappato un sorriso e fin da subito ci aveva ispirato fiducia. Lya per me è una persona insostituibile e preziosa.**

**Chiunque osi farle del male dovrà passare sul mio cadavere, il suo canto dona serenità agli animi tormentati.. cantava sempre la ninna nanna prima di addormentarsi.. doveva averla presa dalla madre.**

**Io, Lya e Byleth veniamo chiamati i "Flagelli Cinerei" per la nostra freddezza nel portare a termine qualsiasi incarico.**

**Lya non è come gli altri la descrivono: una bellezza glaciale, lei è calda, senza fine.**

**A volte mi domando chi sia in realtà. Riuscirò mai a fare luce su questo mistero? Chiunque lei sia in realtà ciò non cambia che sarà sempre importante per me.**

**Diario di Byleth Lunedì 16 Luna della Ghirlanda 1176**

Quel vile Frost l'Alligatore.. bastava poco per ucciderlo.. eppure sul più bello è fuggito lasciando a morire i suoi uomini.

E' sempre stato così.. un tipo scaltro e crudele che non esita a sacrificare innocenti pur di raggiungere il suo scopo.

Lya.. la sua ferita.. potrebbe essere collegata a lui? Che provi pure ad attaccarci.. giuro che la mia lama lo trafiggerà inevitabilmente. L'ho promesso alla sorella di quel ragazzo.. avrà ciò che merita.

Una persona pericolosa che gode del massacro deve essere eliminata, per fermare questo circolo vizioso.

Lya è una persona enigmatica, più di quanto lo siamo io e Bereto. Quali sono i suoi veri poteri? Sembra avere un'energia illimitata per la magia.. può lanciare più incantesimi insieme senza stancarsi e a velocità sempre maggiore.

E quel canto misterioso che dona energia ai nostri alleati e rinfranca lo spirito? Dona speranza laddove non esiste più.

E' una persona che dobbiamo proteggere a tutti i costi.

E' stata la prima persona a fare sorridere me e mio fratello.. sono convinta che lui ne sia innamorato.

Luna della Ghirlanda Martedì 17 1176 Dal diario di Lya

Sono convinta che dietro la "Tragedia del Duscur" siano coinvolte molte persone nobili e potenti. A quanto ho saputo da Jeralt, re Lambert (mio padre) aveva intenzione di promuovere riforme politiche innovative volte a migliorare la vita dei cittadini, tali riforme avevano suscitato malcontento tra i membri della nobiltà. Ho ricevuto notizia che un giovane nobile di nome Christophe sia stato giustiziato poiché ritenuto responsabile della tragedia.. onestamente non so cosa pensare.. mi sembra una soluzione drastica e poco efficace, con unico scopo sviare l'attenzione dai veri colpevoli e dai loro nefasti obbiettivi.

Il punto è quanto la Chiesa stai tenendo segreta la loro correlazione con le Serpi delle Ombre.

Quali segreti Lady Rhea cela ai suoi simili? Quanti di questi sconvolgerebbero l'intera esistenza dei fedeli e del popolo? Mia madre mi aveva parlato di una delle verità celate.. Circa mille anni prima della creazione del Regno e dell'Alleanza.. l'Impero regnava incontrastato sull'intero Fòdlan.. tuttavia quello che sarebbe diventato il primo imperatore, William Von Hresvelg, in passato era un alleato di Nemesis, colui che era nominato il "re della Liberazione" (in realtà un semplice bandito che le Serpi delle Ombre avevano sfruttato per uccidere i Figli della Dea).

_Lo Zanado, il luogo dove la Dea aveva assunto una forma umana per generare i suoi figli. Dove era avvenuto un massacro senza precedenti.. da allora era stato soprannominato il Canyon Rosso._

_La madre le aveva spiegato la storia modificata da Seiros e i Quattro Santi per evitare che la tragedia, causata dall'avidità umana, prendesse il sopravvento e si presentasse di nuovo. Lya era a conoscenza del massacro di Serenes, avvenuto nel continente di Tellius, dove gli umani avevano ucciso moltissimi laguz heron (una razza antropomorfa capace di assumere sembianze di uccelli, rapaci, leoni, lupi e draghi.). Alcuni di loro potevano udire la voce della Dea Astarte.. e intonare i Galdr, canti sacri capaci di donare la vita.. essi erano gli heron.. Lya era una loro diretta discendente._

_La madre era una laguz heron purosangue di stirpe reale, il padre un umano reale discendente diretto di Blayddid uno dei Dieci Campioni._

_Lya era una sangue misto laguz heron e umana.. aveva ereditato i poteri del suo clan e il segno maggiore di Blayddid.. aveva la voce melodiosa della madre e la potenza sovraumana del padre._

_Lya non aveva alcun ricordo del tempio di Serenes, la madre era stata esiliata quando era molto giovane.. poiché si era legata sentimentalmente a un uomo._

_Agli Heron era severamente vietato innamorarsi degli umani, poiché questi generavano potenziali eredi del marchio.. i così detti "Branded"._

_Era risaputo che il genitore heron (di qualsiasi stirpe) perdesse i poteri i poteri alla nascita del figlio: ciò non era successo a Laylia .. nessuno della tribù sapeva il motivo.. anzi i suoi poteri erano addirittura aumentati, ragione per cui gli Anziani avevano deciso di esiliarla e non contenti avevano invocato una maledizione sia sulla madre che sulla figlia.. entrambe avrebbero sofferto e tutti coloro che l'avessero amate, sia uomini che donne.. avrebbero inevitabilmente perso la vita._

_Una maledizione talmente crudele da portare tragedie su coloro che non c'entravano niente. "In questo modo molti innocenti periranno! Come potete continuare sapendo questo?!" esclamò Laylia. "E' vero.. comunque saranno solo umani.. gli stessi appartenenti a quella vile razza che rase al suolo la nostra foresta!" le rispose uno degli Anziani._

_"Nehilan ha ragione! Dovremmo ucciderli tutti uno a uno!" aggiunse Mahilten._

_"Siete completamente impazziti?! Gli uomini che distrussero la foresta sono morti secoli fa! Non potete trascinare questa faida sterile!" esclamò Laylia._

_"Come osi! Insulti la tua specie! Nonostante tu sia la principessa della nostra stirpe!" le disse Trinnomus._

_Lya non serbava nessun rancore per coloro che avevano esiliato e maledetto lei e la madre.. non ne aveva il tempo.. doveva cercare un modo per infrangere il potente incantesimo a quale era stata soggetta. La madre non aveva fatto in tempo, ma lei avrebbe sicuramente spezzato la maledizione.. come desiderava la madre._


	6. Un incontro voluto dal destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalla pagina del diario di Lya si apre la narrazione sugli avvenimenti della battaglia contro il gruppo di Kostas e l'assunzione dei tre protagonisti come insegnanti del monastero. Lya presenterà dubbi e incertezze sul futuro, ma deciderà comunque di proseguire a testa alta, senza mai voltarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo vengono narrati gli avvenimenti inerenti al prologo del videogioco, ovvero quando i protagonisti principali incontrano i tre futuri sovrani dei loro rispettivi paesi. E' un capitolo incentrato sul flashback, a chi è pignolo può non piacere questo tipo di narrazione. Quanto a me adoro provare diversi e dinamici tipi di narrazione.  
> N.B: Dato che sono tre i protagonisti, Edelgard, Dimitri & Claude nutriranno ammirazione e rispetto: la prima nei confronti di Bereto, il secondo nei confronti di Byleth, l'ultimo nei confronti di Lya.  
> Ciò indica anche l'influenza che sarà decisiva nell'assegnazione delle rispettive classi.. (Bereto per le Aquile Nere, Byleth per i Leoni Blu e Lya per i Cervi Dorati). Edelgard è la sorellastra di Lya, (diversamente dal gioco Anselma, quella che poi sarà conosciuta con il nome di Patricia, assume una sfumatura negativa.. ha un ruolo quasi antagonistico nei confronti dei protagonisti).

**Luna del Grande Albero Remire Village periferia dell'Impero anno 1180**

_**Dal Diario di Lya** _

_Siamo arrivati da tre giorni a Remire.. situato presso la periferia dell'Impero Adrestriano.. per ordine di Jeralt abbiamo sistemato i fuorilegge della zona che attaccavano gli indifesi cittadini per derubarli, venderli come schiavi al mercato nero e violentavano le giovani donne obbligandole a partorire la loro progenie._

_Ci siamo coricati presto, perché l'indomani dobbiamo partire per il Regno e si prospetta un lungo viaggio. Tuttavia dei rumori hanno svegliato me e i gemelli.. anche se loro sembravano aver fatto uno dei loro sogni riguardanti il passato del continente.. che Sothis si stia risvegliando? Non so se lei sia a conoscenza del mio sapere sulla sua vera identità.. sembrerebbe di no._

_Il Destino ha voluto che io mi ricongiungessi con due dei miei consanguinei oggi stesso. Ho rivisto Dimitri dopo quattro lunghi anni, ma la sorpresa più grande è stata ritrovare Edelgard.. mia sorella (condividiamo la stessa madre) di padre diverso.. la credevo morta nei sotterranei della capitale di Enbarr.. da allora sono trascorsi sette anni._

_Per salvare Edelgard da un colpo mortale sia Bereto che Byleth le hanno fatto da scudo.. in quell'istante ho avvertito il potere di Sothis risvegliarsi e ho capito che il Fato si era messo in moto.. celando la mia presenza e assistendo alla loro prima conversazione capii che gli stava rimproverando per bene.. alla fine capirono che dovevano riavvolgere il flusso del tempo per cambiare di poco gli avvenimenti in modo definitivo._

_Stavolta riuscirono a evitare il peggiore scenario e a disarmare Kostas. Il resto dei briganti scappò, in quel momento Alois dei cavalieri di Seiros entrò in scena, a quanto sembrava era una vecchia conoscenza di Jeralt._

_I tre giovani ai quali avevamo salvato la vita si presentarono: Claude dell'Alleanza del Leicester (pelle ambrata, capelli mori e occhi verde scuro.. chiaramente aveva sangue straniero nelle vene), Dimitri del Sacro Regno del Faerghus (immagine sputata di nostro padre.. capelli biondi e occhi azzurri), infine Edelgard dell'Impero Adrestriano (era esattamente come la ricordavo, con profondi occhi viola.. a eccezione del colore mutato dei capelli)._

_Capii subito l'interesse che avevamo suscitato in loro.. Edelgard era affascinata da Bereto, Dimitri.. sembrava si fosse innamorato a prima vista di Byleth e Claude provava un interesse crescente nei miei confronti._

_Noi tre saremmo diventati i nuovi docenti del Garreg Mach. Byleth decise di insegnare ai Leoni Blu (per la gioia di Dimitri), Bereto alle Aquile Nere e infine io scelsi i Cervi Dorati._

_Edelgard era soddisfatta della scelta di Bereto, Claude mascherava bene le sue emozioni, tuttavia vedevo la sua felicità nell'aver scelto la sua classe._

_Col passare del tempo constatai che l'affetto di Edelgard nei confronti di Bereto era mutato in un affetto profondo._

_Ciò mi metteva in una posizione difficile.. anch'io nutrivo dei sentimenti nei confronti di Bereto._


	7. Il ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La narrazione parte sempre dal diario di Lya (un piccolo interludio) che espone l'imminente trofeo dell'Airone Bianco e del coinvolgimento delle rispettive classi, nonché la responsabilità di scegliere un rappresentante. Vi è un riferimento al capitolo V° del videogioco dal titolo "La Torre dei Venti Neri" nel diario di Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il punto di vista di Lya è unico, riesce a comunicare sentimenti sublimi, impossibili per gli altri personaggi.. Lya è uno dei personaggi più importanti della serie, una dei protagonisti e allo stesso tempo personaggio chiave di molti eventi importanti.  
> Prenderanno la parola Byleth, Bereto e Jeralt, dove metteranno a nudo le loro emozioni.

**Garreg Mach Luna [...] 1180 Dal diario di Lya**

_**Sono trascorsi pochi giorni dalla Tragedia di Remire.. eppure Rhea ha deciso di organizzare comunque il ballo in onore dei futuri rampolli nobili. Una seccatura dietro l'altra.. devo anche scegliere un rappresentante per il Trofeo dell'Airone Bianco.. ciò vale anche per Bereto e Byleth.** _

_**Dopo le lezioni ci siamo riuniti per decidere chi schierare in campo. "Dobbiamo partecipare per forza? Non ho voglia di danzare con i nobili rampolli." dissi sconfortata dalla prospettiva.** _

_**"Dici? Eppure te la cavi benissimo a danzare.. ricordo le feste nei villaggi.. sorridevi sempre." disse Bereto. "E' vero, lo ricordo anch'io" aggiunse Byleth. "E' diverso quando balli per divertirti e quando invece sei costretta a farlo." sospirai, proprio non mi andava giù di attirare inutilmente l'attenzione, senza contare l'identità del misterioso Imperatore della Fiamma.. i suoi movimenti mi ricordano qualcuno, ma non saprei dire chi.** _

_**Jeralt voleva regalarmi un abito appartenuto alla sua defunta moglie, naturalmente ho rifiutato, non potevo prenderlo senza provare alcuna colpa nei confronti di Byleth, nonostante lei stessa mi avesse detto che l'abito le stringeva sulla vita e sul petto.** _

_**Sono preoccupata per Dimitri, l'incidente di Remire l'ha sconvolto nel profondo.. deve aver ricordato cosa successe in Duscur quattro anni fa. Sembra non avere memorie di me, del resto nessuno era consapevole che il defunto re del Faerghus avesse avuto una figlia segreta, portatrice del segno maggiore di Blayddid.** _

_**Io non ho alcuna intenzione di rivendicare il trono, amo la mia vita composta da piccole gioie e avventure che mutano giorno dopo giorno.. una volta una delle mie allieve più giovani mi ha chiesto se non avessi intenzione di mettere su famiglia.. ho risposto che quella, per il momento non era la mia intenzione.** _

_**Essere libera di amare senza troppi vincoli.. è questo che io desidero, se ami qualcuno non è necessario convolare a nozze, i figli possono comunque essere legittimati in un secondo momento.** _

DIARIO DI BYLETH

_Devo essere sincera, tutta questa aria di festeggiamenti mi lascia l'amaro in bocca.. possibile che Rhea ami così tanto queste occasioni pompose? Io proprio non ci tengo a vedere giovani rampolli nobili che si leccano le scarpe a vicenda.. (nella speranza di intrecciare quante più possibili relazioni politiche vantaggiose per la famiglia), coloro che sono forti lo sono anche senza possedere alcun segno._

_Ricordo la conversazione che ho avuto con Dimitri subito dopo la missione alla Torre di Conand, mi ha espresso la sua incertezza riguardo al sistema dei segni e sui doveri e i diritti dei nobili in quanto discendenti dei Dieci Campioni e coloro che invece hanno ereditato i segni dei Quattro Santi. Quello mio e del mio gemello è il Segno delle Fiamme.. che si credeva svanito ormai da secoli.. e per giunta sono entrambi segni maggiori! L'abbiamo ereditato da nostra madre? Se fosse davvero così, perché Jeralt non ce ne ha mai parlato?_

~~**Diario di Bereto** ~~

**Quale differenza potrà mai esserci tra un ballo del villaggio e uno indetto dalla Chiesa? Quando l'ho chiesto a mio padre, lui è scoppiato a ridere dicendo che possiedo un ottimo senso dell'umorismo. Voglio dire sono sopravvissuto a cose ben peggiori, quindi un innocuo ballo non potrà nuocermi in alcun modo.. spero di arrivare intero alla fine della serata.. Dorothea ha annunciato con entusiasmo che cercherà in ogni modo un valido partito così da assicurarsi un futuro solido.**

**Non riesco a capire perché lei voglia sistemarsi a tutti i costi, è una delle mie migliori allieve, può aspirare a elevate posizioni senza bisogno di sposare un rampollo cresciuto nella bambagia e inetto alle difficoltà della vita.**

_ **DIARIO DI JERALT** _

~~L'incidente di Remire mi ha lasciato l'amaro in bocca, ancora di più la frustrazione per non essere riuscito a catturare l'Impeartore della Fiamma e coloro che si celavano dietro di lui.. Thomas.. o meglio Solon e il micidiale Cavaliere Infernale non sono avversari da prendere sotto gamba.. Molti dei miei cavalieri sono deceduti a causa loro. La pagheranno! Dovessi impiegarci il resto della mia vita giuro che gli catturerò tutti e proteggerò i miei figli! Non permetterò a nessuno di torcere loro nemmeno un capello.~~

~~Sitri.. se solo tu fossi qui.. Rhea è indecifrabile come suo solito, temo che abbia in mente un piano misterioso e che i miei figli non siano altro che pedine nelle sue mani.. quando è iniziato a cambiare tutto? O forse è sempre stata così fredda, calcolatrice e senza scrupoli pur di ottenere ciò che vuole non esiterebbe a sacrificare chiunque ritenga necessario allo scopo.~~

~~Quale sarà questo scopo? Sono teso.~~


	8. Notte di promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo incentrato sulla magica notte del ballo, poche ore prima del tragico evento che porterà alla morte del padre dei protagonisti.. mostri che infestano la cappella abbandonata, studenti alle prese con le prime pene d'amore.. e la misteriosa Torre della Dea.. dove si vocifera che ella realizzi i desideri espressi dalle coppie proprio la sera della notte del ballo..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo fa riferimento al nono del videogioco intitolato "Le cause del dolore", spero vi divertiate a leggere come ho immaginato gli eventi e il loro svolgimento.. se desiderate che ampli qualche capitolo (magari con degli extra) dal punto di vista di Byleth e Bereto (o di qualsiasi altro personaggio) non avete che da chiederlo, sarò più che felice di scriverlo e cimentarmi in un'altra sfida narrativa. N.B.: A me piace scrivere.

I partecipanti al trofeo dell'Airone Bianco furono infine decisi: Dorothea per le Aquile Nere, Felix per i Leoni Blu e Hilda per i Cervi Dorati. Tutti e tre ricevettero l'abilità di danzare per rinvigorire i propri compagni in battaglia: Dorothea tra i tre era quella con abilità in grado di supportare di più gli alleati; Felix poteva attaccare da più lati lanciando incantesimi abbinati a potenti colpi di spada; Hilda riusciva a schivare i colpi degli avversari per trovare una via di fuga e colpire i comandanti nemici (abilità perfetta per una persona pigra come Hilda, secondo Lya).

Quella notte tutti e tre i capi casa giurarono di incontrarsi tra cinque anni al Monastero per ricordare i vecchi tempi. Tuttavia Lya era preda di una forte angoscia.. qualcosa la turbava nel profondo.. il misterioso Imperatore della Fiamma.. nemico apparentemente responsabile della Tragedia di Remire; Solon e il temibile Cavaliere Infernale.

"Possibile che la figura che si cela dietro l'Imperatore della Fiamma sia?" pensò Lya, ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Claude.. senza dire niente le prese la mano e la trascinò al centro della sala gremita di studenti desiderosi di lanciarsi in balli voluttuosi e danze di corteggiamento.. la sala stessa risplendeva di una luce mai vista.. o forse erano solo gli occhi di Byleth a immaginarlo? Bereto era assorto nel dessert, non era mai stato un amante dei dolci, ma quello con la ciliegia sopra la mousse bianca, era proprio buono! Manuela, Hanneman, Alois, Seteth, Shamir, Catherine e Cyril si erano suddivisi i vari compiti ed erano riusciti ad allestire uno splendido evento degno del buon nome dell'Accademia Ufficiali. 

Lya lo maledisse mentalmente, come gli saltava in mente di trascinarla in un ballo che non voleva fare.. per di più davanti a tutte quelle persone! Non ritenendosi soddisfatto aveva trascinato pure Byleth e Bereto.. risultato? File intere di studenti chiedevano di ballare con i tre professori.. finché non decisero di svicolare.

Quella sera fu speciale Byleth incontrò Dimitri ed espressero insieme un desiderio alla Torre della Dea. Lya e Bereto danzarono insieme sotto il cielo stellato con la promessa silente di rimanere sempre insieme.

Dopo tanti anni Byleth e Yuri si incontrarono.. davanti alla Torre della Dea. "Finalmente ci incontriamo.. è un vero piacere vederti stasera, amica mia." le disse con voce soave. "Anch'io volevo vederti.. d'altronde l'ultima volta mi hai donato un piccolo anello costruito da te" gli disse. "Non credevo lo tenessi ancora, tuttavia sono felice di saperlo" le rispose baciandole la punta delle dita. "Ho intravisto te e il principe ereditario del Faerghus qui.. sembrava di assistere a una scena romantica" le disse con una punta di gelosia nella voce, lei rise.

"Suvvia, dovresti sapere che Dimitri è solo un mio studente.. è inoltre più giovane di me. Quindi la tua gelosia è ingiustificata" gli disse. Lui la strinse a sé. "Non direi, ti ha chiesto di trascorrere il resto della vita con lui.. se questa non è una profonda infatuazione.." le disse piccato. "Oh.. Yuri, era solo uno scherzo, di pessimo gusto, ma aveva voluto fare una battuta" gli disse. "No che non lo era! Tu non ti rendi conto dell'effetto che hai sugli uomini.. ti fai desiderare.. con tale forza che rende impossibile resisterti" ribatté lui.

Le si avvicinò e le diede un leggero morso al polso. "Tutte le persone di questa terra desiderano possedere un bellissimo fiore.. per quante spine velenose possa avere." le sussurrò. Byleth sentì una scossa elettrica percorrerle il corpo, solo Yuri riusciva a farle provare quel genere di emozioni. Dopodiché ballarono al chiaro di Luna, lontano dagli sguardi indiscreti. Il loro cuore batteva all'unisono.. Byleth ricordò la prima volta che si erano incontrati, allora lei l'aveva erroneamente scambiato per una bambina, a causa dei lineamenti delicati del volto. Gli possedeva ancora, ma la voce baritonale non lasciava dubbi sulla sua identità.

Quella fu una delle notti più belle che Lya, Bereto e Byleth trascorsero.. tuttavia non sapevano della tragedia che gli avrebbe inevitabilmente colpiti di lì a poco. 

La mattina seguente Alois avvisò Byleth, Bereto, Lya e Jeralt dell'attacco di feroci bestie demoniache agli studenti nella cappella abbandonata.. immediatamente i quattro si diressero alle rovine della vecchia cappella. Alois aveva ragione c'erano cinque bestie demoniache, tre delle quali erano molto vicine ai tre studenti che non erano riusciti a fuggire in tempo.

"Io affronto le bestie a nord, voi dividetevi e salvate gli studenti." disse Jeralt ai figli e ai loro compagni. Ingrid riuscì a portare in salvo lo studente a est e riuscì a distrarre la bestia affinché Ignatz la finisse con l'incantesimo del ghiaccio.

Lysithea teletrasportò Dimitri a nord, dov'era situata la studentessa più lontana, attirando l'attenzione della bestia demoniaca affinché Constance usasse la magia di Soccorso e mettesse in salvo la ragazza. Mancava solo una ragazza, quella situata a nord-ovest, Byleth con due salti acrobatici le fu davanti e utilizzando la magia combinata del fuoco e del tuono riuscì a farle perdere l'equilibrio, Bereto la finì con un colpo secco di spada, mentre Lya faceva evacuare i superstiti rimasti in un luogo sicuro.

Jeralt si complimentò con i figli per le doti dimostrate. "State bene? Non sforzatevi troppo, forse sarebbe meglio se anch'io fossi sotto il vostro comando" disse ai due gemelli.

Lya sorrise alla loro dimostrazione di affetto. Quando tutti gli studenti furono salvati, Jeralt, Byleth, Bereto e Lya cercarono di capire cosa avesse scatenato la metamorfosi degli studenti tramutatisi in bestie demoniache. 

Jeralt aveva intravisto un frammento di pietra segno, quando gli studenti del Leone Blu e del Cervo Dorato avevano sconfitto la prima bestia demoniaca. "Aspettate!" la voce di una studentessa dell'Aquila Nera, Monica (trovata assieme a Flayn, durante lo scontro nella stanza sotterranea), Jeralt le intimò di andarsene, all'improvviso un pugnale li lacerò la schiena.

"Sei solo un vecchio patetico.. come osi intrometterti nel mio brillante piano? Cane maledetto." gli disse. In quell'istante il tempo si fermò per riavvolgersi, Byleth e Bereto utilizzarono la Spada della Creazione per abbattere Monica, tuttavia furono fermati da Thales e per la seconda volta videro il padre cadere a terra esanime.

I gemelli si avvicinarono al padre in fin di vita, "Scusate.. sono costretto a lasciarvi.." lacrime calde solcarono il volto dei gemelli posandosi su quello del padre.

"Non credevo che vedendovi piangere per la prima volta, le vostre lacrime sarebbero state per me.. è triste eppure sono felice, grazie ragazzi." disse loro prima di spirare.

Quel giorno piovve molto, come se il Cielo stesso stesse piangendo, sfogando tutto il suo dolore. 


	9. Dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Almeno oggi e solo per questo giorno.. permettimi di chiamarti padre e di versare le mie lacrime". Le lacrime le rigarono il volto lasciandola da sola con il dolore come unico compagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho cercato di rendere più visibili i sentimenti dei gemelli e di Lya.. come la morte di Jeralt gli ha segnati nel profondo.. Sothis stessa conforta i Byleth & Bereto, ma è solo grazie all'intervento di Lya e Yuri se i due riescono a superare la morte del padre.

_Quella notte Bereto vagò per il Monastero, fu solo quando urlò disperato il nome di Lya che lei uscì dall'arena del Campo Marzio.. Prima che lei potesse dire alcunché l'abbracciò forte a sé, versando silenziose lacrime._

"Sssh.. sono qui con te.. Non piangere.. Bereto sono qui vicino a te." gli disse, lui non disse nulla, si avvicinò al suo viso e le baciò le labbra, lei sorpresa dal gesto, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò a sua volta. Byleth gli osservò da lontano, mentre si scambiavano quel fugace bacio sotto la pioggia.

_Quella notte Bereto crollò addormentato al fianco di Lya, lei gli cantò la ninna nanna che le aveva insegnato la madre, canzone adatta a calmare gli animi._

_Byleth quella notte l'aveva trascorsa con Yuri.. non aveva fatto ritorno al suo alloggio, aveva preferito lasciare in pace e tranquillità Bereto e Lya._

" **Mio padre è spirato dicendomi quanto fosse felice che le mie prime lacrime fossero state per lui.. mi chiedo se sapesse quanto bene gli volessi" gli confessò.**

**Lui le accarezzò la schiena. "Non è così, Byleth.. lui lo sapeva.. era a conoscenza dell'affetto che provavi nei suoi confronti, anche se non lo diceva apertamente." le disse.**

**" A volte me lo domando.. se fossi stata più aperta forse lui non sarebbe morto con il dubbio." gli disse, i singhiozzi si fecero più fitti. Yuri continuò ad accarezzarle la schiena, si schiarì la voce e cantò:**

_"Il picchio canterino una melodia d'amore rilascia alla sua amata.._

_Di Albero in Albero riecheggia il suono dell'Amore.._

_Così diverso.._

_Così romantico.._

_Così puro"_

**La canzone della madre gli provocò una struggente nostalgia.**

* * *

_Lya accarezzava i capelli di Bereto, lo cullava cantando sommessamente la melodia che le aveva insegnato la madre. La lirica iniziava così:_

_" **Una Rosa si posa**_

_**Sopra il Roveto** _

_**..Di Cristallo..** _

_**..L'Alba muta in Tramonto..** _

_**..Il Tramonto in Aurora..** _

_**..Il Sole e la Luna mitigano il loro ciclo..** _

_**La mia Voce** _

_**a Te giunge** _

_**..Alta..** _

_**..Potente..** _

_**..E..** _

_**..Allo stesso Tempo..** _

_**..S** _ _**oave.."** _

* * *

"Jeralt.. Jeralt.. Jeralt... perdonami per non essere riuscita a salvarti." pensò Lya. Non l'aveva mai chiamato padre.. le sembrava ingiusto nei confronti di Bereto e Byleth.

Tuttavia quel giorno che si era tenuto il funerale, dopo che se ne erano andati tutti, lei si era rivolta alla tomba di Sitri e Jeralt dicendo: " _ **Almeno oggi e solo per questo giorno.. permettimi di chiamarti padre e di versare le mie lacrime.."** Le lacrime le rigarono il volto lasciandola da sola con il dolore come unico compagno._

_Quel giorno giurò che avrebbe protetto Bereto e Byleth a costo della vita._


	10. ..Il luogo dove la Dea risiede..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sarò con te fino alla fine.. non importa cosa ci sarà da sacrificare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo clou della storia i gemelli ricevono i poteri della Dea Sothis, con qualche differenza rispetto al gioco: Byleth oltre ad avere le abilità di classe affinità spade e l'immunità al terreno, ottiene il raddoppiamento sia della magia nera che di quella bianca e le affinità tomi (la sua classe è quella della Gremory Sapiente); Bereto oltre ad avere le abilità di classe affinità spade e immunità al terreno, ottiene spada colpo critico 10% e spada schivata 20% (la sua classe è quella dello Schermidore Erudito).
> 
> N.B.: Ho abbinato alcune abilità esclusive delle classi femminili a Byleth, (alcune classi sono esclusivamente femminili es: i cavalieri pegaso e le gremory, mentre alcune classi sono esclusivamente maschili es: il combattente e il maestro di guerra), spero non rechi molto fastidio i lievi cambiamenti da me apportati, a chi non piacerà questo.. me ne farò una ragione, d'altronde a me piace scrivere e mettermi alla prova creando qualcosa di originale. Questa è la prima parte, la fusione avverrà nella seconda, pazientate con me.

_Trascorse un mese prima che i cavalieri di Seiros portassero nuove notizie sui nemici._

_Byleth ricordò le parole di Dimitri: "_ **Sarò con te fino alla fine.. non importa cosa ci sarà da sacrificare** _", stranamente quelle parole le avevano dato il coraggio necessario a perseguire il suo obbiettivo; il gemello era riuscito a trovare lo sprone necessario grazie a Lya._

_"Jeralt vorrebbe che tu continuassi a vivere sorridendo quando sei felice e piangendo quando sei triste.. insomma vorrebbe che tu assecondassi i tuoi sentimenti, non di rinchiuderli da qualche parte e pretendere che non esistano" gli aveva detto Lya, lui l'aveva ascoltata con attenzione._

Edelgard era soddisfatta che il docente delle Aquile Nere fosse tornato con una nuova determinazione negli occhi, tuttavia una spina del cuore le sussurrò che se lui era tornato il merito risiedeva solamente in Lya.

* * *

"Quella donna mi è così familiare.. come se la conoscessi da sempre" aveva confidato una volta a Hubert, l'attendente aveva subito ponderato la questione.. ovvero se quella donna rappresentasse o meno una minaccia per la sua signora. Hubert non si fidava di nessuno, meno che mai di quegli individui che mostravano deferenza e cieca devozione nei confronti della Dea, per non parlare della vera identità della Arcivescova e dei Figli della Dea.

Tutto procedeva secondo i piani.. a parte l'assassinio di Jeralt, quello non era previsto, la maledetta Monica aveva fatto di testa sua ed eliminato la causa del fallimento dell'esperimento.

Ciò aveva provocato una falla in tutto.. l'Imperatore della Fiamma era stato costretto a proteggere la fastidiosa ragazza fino a nuovo ordine. "Non ci voleva..ho perso la mia daga.. la stessa che mi donò quel giovane" pensò Edelgard.

* * *

"I nemici sono nella Foresta Inaccessibile, tuttavia Lady Rhea ha deciso di mantenere il segreto sulla faccenda.." le disse Dimitri. "Perché?" gli chiese Byleth. "Teme che tu non possa fare a meno di affrontare i nemici a testa bassa.. d'altronde sono gli stessi che hanno ucciso Jeralt, sarebbe comprensibile se ti lasciassi trascinare dalle emozioni nella foga del momento, ma non è così che andrà, vero professoressa? Vinceremo e gliela faremo pagare cara a quegli assassini." le disse Dimitri, in quell'istante Rhea apparve nell'atrio, visibilmente contrariata e con Seteth al suo fianco.

"Non lo permetterò, professoressa non devi agire avventatamente.. lo stesso vale per voi due." disse rivolta a Lya e Bereto. "Perdervi dopo aver perso Jeralt sarebbe devastante .. evitate azioni che possano nuocervi." gli intimò.

"I cavalieri sono tutti fuori al momento.. è troppo rischioso lanciarsi così alla cieca" disse Seteth. "Non puoi fermarci" gli disse Lya.

"Vi prego di accordare questa missione alle nostre tre case" disse Dimitri.

"Vi giuro che non falliremo, ritorneremo vittoriosi dopo aver annientato coloro che minacciano la vostra autorità, Lady Rhea" disse Edelgard. "Senza contare che la Chiesa non può permettersi mosse avventate, andremo noi studenti assieme ai Lupi Cinerei, se questo può tranquillizzarvi." aggiunse Claude.

Rhea stava per protestare nuovamente, ma Yuri la interruppe " Lady Rhea, noi Lupi Cinerei difenderemo i professori e gli studenti, abbiamo la forza e le abilità necessarie per farlo. Non permetteremo che nessuno di loro perisca!" le disse deciso.

"Professori, siete d'accordo su questa strategia?" chiese ai tre, loro non sollevarono obiezioni. "In questo caso vi darò il permesso.. distruggete il nemico che si nasconde nella Foresta Inaccessibile." ordinò loro. "Potete contarci Lady Rhea." le rispose Lya, la donna sembrò vagamente sorpresa nel sentirla parlarle direttamente.. tuttavia non poté fare a meno di domandarsi quanto ciò corrispondesse al vero e cosa nascondesse la misteriosa figlia adottiva di Jeralt.

Quando il gruppo se ne andò, Rhea continuò a fissare Lya fino a quando la sua figura non scomparve dal suo campo visivo.

Seteth notò lo sguardo interrogativo di Rhea. "Qualcosa vi turba Lady Rhea?" le chiese. "Seteth cosa sappiamo riguardo a Lya?" la domanda lo colse alla sprovvista.

"E' la sorella adottiva di Bereto e Byleth.. una giovane donna dotata di grande arguzia ed elasticità sia fisica che mentale, ammirata da colleghi e studenti." le rispose.

"Già.. eppure ogni volta che il mio sguardo si posa su di lei vengo assalita da un vago senso di familiarità.. percepisco in lei un potere mistico superiore persino al mio." gli confessò.

"Rhea ciò non è possibile! Tu hai ricevuto il dono dalla Dea stessa! Lei è una fragile umana che non avrà vissuto più di una ventina di anni!" le disse sconcertato (appurando che fossero effettivamente da soli).

"Eppure percepisco qualcosa di simile.. seppure così diverso.. una volta quando l'ho udita cantare mi è sembrato di essere avvolta nella calda luce di mia madre." sussurrò tra sé e sé.

_"Ricordi del Tempo_

_la Fiamma rivela_

_con dolce barlume.._

_Frammenti di Memoria_

_in balìa_

_del Vento.."_

Ricordò la madre, la dea Sothis cantarle la canzone del Principio.

_"Tutto ha un inizio e una fine.. sta a noi stabilire quale." le disse quando lei era poco più di un infante._

* * *

_ Il canyon bagnato dal rosso scarlatto.. sangue dei suoi fratelli e sorelle orribilmente massacrati e mutilati.. al suolo dove spesso giocavano.. per mano di Nemesis e dei suoi Undici _ _Campioni._

**Nemesis, Fraldarius, Daphnel, Blayddid, Charon, Dominic, Riegan, Gloucester, Goneril, Gautier, Lamine e un nome dimenticato da tutti.. Maurice.**

I suoi terribili alleati e colpevoli come lui dello stesso crimine.

Seiros lo uccise nella pianura di Tailteann e perseguitò i Dieci Campioni annientandoli uno dopo l'altro. Nessuno era mai venuto a conoscenza della verità, era stata sepolta nei meandri della storia, dimenticata da molti.

Eccezione dei Quattro Santi e dei Quattro Apostoli.. queste otto persone conoscevano le verità celate dalle masse per mantenere l'ordine. Lya era riuscita a intuire quella verità solo in parte grazie agli scritti di Seiros custoditi nella Biblioteca Sotterranea dell'Abisso.

" _La Dea risorgerà di nuovo grazie al **Rito del Calice**_ _.. questo citava l'ultimo sprazzo di diario che era riuscita a leggere._

"Spero che non abbia luogo nella Foresta Inaccessibile." pensò Lya. "Qualcosa ti turba?" le chiese Claude. "E' solo un presentimento.. tuttavia non posso fare a meno di domandarmi se questo non rientri nel piano del nemico.. attirarci in trappola" gli rispose Lya.

"Per tapparci per sempre la bocca?" le domandò impassibile. "Sì.. è proprio quello che penso" gli disse, più che altro si preoccupava della reazione di Bereto e Byleth quando avrebbero avuto davanti Monica. Sarebbero riusciti a combattere senza lasciarsi travolgere dalle emozioni?

Lya stessa bruciava di rabbia e rancore nei confronti della donna che le aveva ucciso il padre adottivo. Ricordava quando la portava sulle spalle poiché troppo stanza per camminare.. oppure quella volta che stava per affogare e Jeralt l'aveva prontamente salvata, un'altra volta quando aveva ricevuto il regalo di compleanno assieme ai gemelli e le aveva dato un forte abbraccio.

Per lei era stato effettivamente suo padre, le aveva dato calore e affetto come mai aveva ricevuto prima.

* * *

La Foresta Inaccessibile era piena di creature demoniache e soldati misteriosi. Monica si trovava al centro di quelle che dovevano essere le rovine di un Tempio.

"Non mi piace .. ci hanno circondati eppure non sembrano avere fretta di chiudere la questione" pensò Lya. "Il piano del nemico, sin dall'inizio, era di attirarci in questa Foresta!" esclamò Dimitri.

"E guarda che gentile accoglienza.. hanno addirittura preparato le bestie demoniache per darci il benvenuto!" constatò Claude. "Monica è al centro della Foresta.. raggiungiamola prima che scappi!" esclamò Edelgard.

"Ciao! Finalmente siete qui! Benvenuti nella Foresta della Morte! Il Mio nome è Kronya! Questa insulsa ragazzina non era altro che una momentanea sembianza! Questo è il mio vero aspetto! E ora, carogne vi ucciderò uno per uno!" disse l'assassina.

Così la caotica battaglia ebbe inizio, quando i gemelli e Lya furono abbastanza vicini a Kronya ella gli derise.

"Non riuscirete mai a vendicare vostro padre! Sarò costretta a uccidere anche voi!" gli disse.

Kronya era veloce e molto abile, era riuscita a schivare e ferire Bereto al braccio destro, Lya gli fu subito accanto e lo curò.

Byleth dopo un estenuante combattimento riuscì a sconfiggerla.

Kronya si ritirò nel fondo della Foresta, ma i gemelli e Lya la raggiunsero e si preparano per attaccarla con le armi strette in pugno. L'assassina nella foga era inciampata e sputando maledizioni aveva detto: "Ma come.. come ho potuto perdere contro creature infime come voi?".

Il volto di Kronya era sconcertato e la paura aveva iniziato a farsi spazio nel suo cuore.

Solon si materializzò dietro di lei. "Bene.. vedo che necessiti del mio aiuto." le disse. "Solon! Non stare lì fermo! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!" gli disse.

"Sì ne hai davvero bisogno" le disse sogghignando e avvicinandosi a lei le trafisse il petto con la mano, Kronya si contorse dal dolore e dal terrore. "Solon fermati!" urlò terrorizzata. In quel preciso istante mani d'ombra immobilizzarono i gemelli.

"Non aver paura Kronya.. il tuo sacrificio sarà necessario per liberare questo mondo dalle bestie che lo abitano.. il tempo è giunto, è il momento di scagliare l'incantesimo proibito di Zaharas contro i nostri nemici!" esclamò strappandole il cuore dal petto. Il corpo di Kronya cadde sul terreno, l'assassina pregò i gemelli di salvarla, prima di finire inghiottita da un'enorme nube nera che avvolse sia lei che i gemelli, trascinandoli con sé nel nulla.

Solon ghignò soddisfatto. "Addio **Astro Caduto..** " 


	11. Fusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viene spiegata la fusione tra Sothis e i gemelli, di come i poteri si suddividano e i vari sentimenti dei personaggi principali..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, per scrivere un capitolo degno di nota ho deciso di attendere un po'.. devo dire che sia venuto molto bene.. spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> N.B.: Nel prossimo capitolo verrà spiegato il legame tra la madre di Lya e le Serpi delle Ombre, ovviamente il modo in cui avverrà lo scoprirete leggendo il prossimo capitolo. 
> 
> Allora vi auguro una buona lettura.

_"Addio.. Astro Caduto.." sogghignò Solon._

_"_ Byleth, Bereto!" esclamò Lya.

_"_ Che cos'era quella stregoneria?! Dove è finita la nostra professoressa?!" esclamò Dimitri.

"Quella era senza dubbio magia oscura.. quindi il tuo obbiettivo era di attirare in trappola il nostro professore." disse Edelgard. "Lady Edelgard! Cosa dite?!" le domandò Hubert visibilmente sconvolto.

"Maestra stai bene? le chiese preoccupato Claude, Lya si riprese dallo shock e gli rispose affermativamente.

"Sì, ma Bereto e Byleth sono imprigionati in una Dimensione Parallela" gli spiegò.

Solon sembrò vagamente colpito dall'arguzia di Lya.

_"Oh.. così giovane e così erudita.. vorresti ottenere_ _un potere ancora maggiore?" le domandò._

"No.. non mi unirei mai a gente come voi." gli rispose decisa.

Solon ghignò " _Tale e quale a tua madre.. ricordo bene come era lei ai tempi in cui frequentava il Monastero." le disse, Lya strinse le dita sull'elsa della spada._

"Tu non la devi neanche nominare mia madre!" gli disse. _"Oh.. ho forse toccato un tasto dolente?" le chiese ghignando malevolo._

"Dimitri ed Edelgard non devono sapere.. e nemmeno Yuri." pensò Lya.

"I nostri professori sono ancora in vita!" esclamarono Annette e Lysithea. "Esatto non sono comuni esseri umani." fece eco Flayn.

"Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza, Altezza la professoressa è viva.. di questo sono certo." disse Dedue.

"Sì.. lo credo anch'io, preparati demone - disse rivolto a Solon - ti priverò degli arti e delle interiora, quando sarai in agonia ti ucciderò.".

Le parole di Dimitri raggelarono i presenti, compresi Yuri e Lya. "Dimitri.. che sia ormai troppo tardi?" pensò Lya "E' pericoloso.. troppo pericoloso lasciarlo vicino a Byleth, la porterebbe alla rovina" pensò Yuri.

" _La Morte non avrà ancora reclamato quei due.. comunque è solo questione di tempo e diverranno polvere" disse Solon._

* * *

_**Nel frattempo in un luogo dove il Tempo e lo Spazio sono sospesi, Sothis sgridava i due gemelli per la loro incoscienza.** _

"Folli! Come vi è saltato in mente di gettarvi nella trappola nemica?! Siete sassi che messi su una collina finiranno inevitabilmente per rotolare verso il fondo?! No, persino i sassi hanno più coscienza di voi!" esclamò arrabbiata.

_I due cercarono di spiegarle come erano andate le cose, ma lei non volle sentire ragioni._

"Le scuse e le giustificazioni non ci aiuteranno! Quest'oscurità è terrificante! Dato che noi tre siamo collegati gli uni agli altri anche io sono intrappolata in questo vortice. Col tempo le nostre menti e i nostri cuori cesseranno di esistere.. siete pronti a morire?" chiese loro. Entrambi risposero di no.

"Lo pensavo.. quindi non resta che questa scelta.." disse. "Quale sarebbe?" le chiesero curiosi.

"Ricordate il diario di vostro padre? Diceva che eravate bambini che non piangevano e ridevano mai.. credo che la colpa fosse mia.. dormivo, ma ero già parte di voi.. non so come Rhea abbia fatto, ma è riuscita a fare in modo che io facessi parte di voi.. e è sempre dentro di voi che ho ritrovato il mio potere.. il potere di una Dea.. quello della Dea Progenitrice" spiegò ai due gemelli basiti dalla rivelazione.

"Il mio nome è Sothis.. ora dovete essere di quello che significa.. sono colei che veglia sul Fòdlan e le creature che lo abitano..

I O SONO SOTHIS

_Colei che è Morta e Risorta_

C'è un solo modo per uscire da questo vortice di Nulla, devo usare il potere Divino, purtroppo non possiedo un corpo fisico, quindi non ho altra scelta che donare il potere che possiedo a voi due." disse Sothis.

" _E quando le nostre anime saranno unite io scomparirò" aggiunse "Scomparirai?" le chiesero. "Quando uso l'espressione scomparire, non intendo che di me non resterà nulla.. le nostre anime si uniranno e non si separeranno mai più. Tuttavia non potremo più conversare come facevamo prima, questo mi mancherà.. a lungo ho precorso con voi questo cammino, tramite voi sono riuscita a vedere e sentire il mondo.. a volte vi ho sgridati, forse il mio comportamento non è stato degno di una Dea, ma di sicuro è stato molto divertente. Per tutto quello che avete fatto, vi ringrazio, sono felice che il mio destino sia legato al vostro." disse ai gemelli._

_"Anche noi ti ringraziamo." le dissero i due gemelli. "Ora dobbiamo pregare.. se esprimiamo lo stesso desiderio potremo uscire da qui.. volete fermare il nemico, tornare nella foresta e salvare quelle piccole vite.. eheh.. non servono parole, conosco il vostro cuore come se fosse il mio."_

_**Sothis sorrise, scese dal trono e percorse la scalinata. "Il vostro volere e il mio ora sono uniti.. le due facce del Tempo sono rivelate a Voi soltanto.. sapete che sono il Principio.. cosa farete?" domandò loro.** _

_Il trono s'illuminò di un bagliore dorato prima di circondare loro tre. I gemelli e Sothis intrecciarono le mani e si unirono in un unico essere._

_La Spada della Creazione si illuminò, si sdoppiò in due parti perfette e al centro si irradiò una luce capace di fendere i confini._

_I gemelli brandirono le loro spade e si aprirono un varco verso l'esterno._

* * *

_Solon sorpreso mormorò: "Quindi l'Astro Caduto consuma anche le Tenebre stesse". Dallo squarcio Byleth e Bereto emersero vittoriosi._

_Lya notò i cambiamenti apportati in loro dalla fusione.. Byleth e Bereto avevano sia il colore degli occhi che quello dei capelli mutato da blu e viola a verde muschio (quello di lei) e verde smeraldo (quello di lui)._

_Inoltre non percepiva più la presenza di Sothis.. come se si fosse spenta._

"Bereto! Byleth! State bene?" chiese loro, i due le sorrisero. "Sì, eliminiamo Solon!" disse Byleth. "Cerchiamo di carpire più informazioni possibili!" disse Bereto.

"Professoressa! Sei salva dunque! Più tardi mi spiegherai cosa ti è successo, adesso distruggiamo Solon!" le disse Dimitri.

"Professore! Sono lieta che tu sia sano e salvo, ora non resta altro da fare se non eliminare Solon! Forza Aquile Nere!" esclamò Edelgard.

Solon si teletrasportò sopra una sporgenza rocciosa. _"Cosa avete visto nelle Tenebre di Zaharas? Non è possibile, l'unico essere capace di uscire da tale magia è.. non posso tornare a casa finché non vi avrò personalmente rispediti indietro!" esclamò Solon ed evocò altri soldati nemici e due bestie demoniache._

_Claude, Ingrid e Constance si occuparono di quella a destra. Dimitri, Yuri e Lysithea sconfissero quella a sinistra._

_Un fantino nemico aveva ferito Lysithea a una spalla, proprio quando stava per sferrare il colpo mortale, Lya l'aveva prontamente disarcionato e trapassato il cuore con una lama kunai._

_Dopodiché si concentrò sulla ferita di Lysithea, dopo averla curata le chiese di teletrasportarla vicino a Solon. "Solon.. hai fallito per ben due volte." disse Edelgard._

_"Oh.. dunque vorresti uccidermi? Non sei nient'altro che una patetica ragazzina, senza di noi non saresti nulla!" le disse. "Spiacente, da te che hai fallito nell'assassinare i tre professori non ho da mostrare alcuna deferenza!" esclamò._

_Solon le scagliò contro un potente incantesimo che la scaraventò lontano, stava per precipitare, se l'intervento tempestivo di Bereto non l'avesse fermata e rimessa in sesto._

"Resta qui." le ordinò, lei titubante obbedì "Solon.. non sei altro che un vigliacco, sacrificare una persona per assecondare il tuo piano solo perché non hai i mezzi necessari per uccidermi.. ora la pagherai per quello che hai fatto a Remire". gli disse.

"Solon! Bastardo! Per tutti quelli che hai fatto soffrire, la pagherai con la vita!" esclamò Byleth.

Lya poco distante da loro fu presente al loro dialogo.. _"Sono terrorizzato da voi due.. nonostante il terrore sia un sentimento a me estraneo.. quindi dovrò eliminarvi per garantire il futuro tanto agognato" disse Solon._

_Byleth lanciò un incantesimo di fuoco potentissimo, indebolendo il vescovo oscuro mentre Bereto lo finì con un netto colpo di spada._

_"Come ho potuto perdere contro queste bestie?" farfugliò Solon. "Non.. finisce qui. Thales porterà a termine la nostra missione.. in un modo o nell'altro" sussurrò prima di spirare._

Lya e Claude ebbero la sensazione che la faccenda non si sarebbe conclusa così presto, mentre Dimitri si chiese se questo Thales fosse in qualche modo collegato all'Imperatore della Fiamma, ma la sua mente fu subito occupata dal pensiero su cosa fosse successo a Byleth nell'arco di tempo in cui era sparita.

"La Dea mi ha infuso il suo potere" fu quello che decise di dirgli. "Incredibile.. la Dea è apparsa di fronte a te e ti ha ritenuta degna di ricevere il Dono.. difficile da credere, ma dopo quanto ho assistito non posso fare a meno di crederti.. forse in te ha rivisto la purezza di Seiros e se tu sei lei, ciò fa di me.. perdonami sto divagando, dobbiamo subito tornare al Monastero e fare rapporto a Lady Rhea" le disse.

Byleth cadde a terra priva di sensi, spaventando Dimitri. "Professoressa! Che ti succede?! Stai bene? O stai dormendo? Cosa sta succedendo ultimamente? Non ha importanza adesso, bisogna subito trovare qualcuno per aiutarti.. scusami professoressa, ma non ho altra scelta se non quella di prenderti in braccio" le disse e il più delicatamente possibile la sollevò e iniziò a correre.

Yuri si ingelosì alla vista del principe ereditario e di Byleth così vicini. "E' innamorato di lei.. solo che non se ne rende ancora conto" pensò.

Edelgard con l'aiuto di Claude e di un riluttante Hubert trasportò Bereto fino al monastero. "Professore se il mondo venisse sconvolto dalla guerra, dove verresti posto davanti a una scelta dolorosa, tra i tuoi allievi e il Bene Supremo.. in un simile frangente che cosa faresti?" gli aveva chiesto prima che anche lui svenisse.

Lya osservò Bereto, Byleth ed Edelgard, sperò vivamente di sbagliarsi, tuttavia aveva il sospetto che Edelgard fosse in combutta con le Serpi delle Ombre. "Madre.. aiutami tu.."pregò Lya.

Lady Rhea fu entusiasta nell'apprendere la mutazione avvenuta nei gemelli. "Madre.. finalmente ti rivedrò.. aspettami.. manca così poco.." pensò Rhea.

Il mese successivo avrebbe condotto i tre professori al Sacro Sepolcro e finalmente i suoi desideri sarebbero stati esauditi.. avrebbe rivisto la Dea Progenitrice.


	12. Il Sacro Sepolcro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E i miei sospetti ebbero conferma.. si trattava di Edelgard.. era lei l'Imperatore della Fiamma, responsabile degli attacchi al Monastero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è interamente descritto sotto il punto di vista di Lya, raccolto in due pagine di diario, dove ella ci rivela le sue emozioni più profonde e ci fa luce su alcuni dei misteri che circondano il Monastero e coloro che vi abitano. Spero vi piaccia, ringrazio chiunque legga ogni testo da me scritto.  
> Grazie!

_Diario di Lya [..] Mercoledì 07_

_Dove avrà intenzione di portarci Rhea? In cosa consisterà questo "rituale"? Perché ciò dovrebbe rivelare qualcosa ai gemelli? Potrebbe essere un rituale del risveglio? Se così fosse cosa dovrebbe portare alla luce? Perché arrivare a estendere l'invito anche a me? Jeralt nutriva dei sospetti nei confronti di Rhea.. dalla morte della moglie e la nascita dei figli.. i quali erano e sono tuttora sprovvisti di battito cardiaco._

**_Possibile che Rhea voglia resuscitare la Dea Progenitrice Sothis?_ ** _Ormai lei ha lasciato questo mondo e donato i poteri a Byleth e Bereto.. ho un brutto presentimento, se l'arcivescova scoprisse questo.. temo che la sua reazione sarebbe imprevedibile, potrebbe passare dallo sconforto alla piena furia in un lasso di tempo molto breve._

_Se decidesse di trasformarsi nella Purissima, dando pieno sfogo ai propri poteri potrebbe far collassare il Monastero e i territori circostanti.. l'Umanità verrebbe a conoscenza dei Nabatea, dei Figli della Dea e della verità celata sulla Leggenda di Seiros e Nemesis._

_Tutti soffrirebbero per colpe delle quali non si sono macchiati, i loro sorrisi sarebbero inevitabilmente strappati dai loro volti, la speranza ormai ignota nei loro occhi vuoti._

_"Rhea.. cosa stai architettando? Perché Jeralt nutriva sospetti su di te? Quanto sei coinvolta nella morte di Sitri?" Domande infinite senza l'accenno di una risposta, ma se l'avesse data avrebbe corrisposto alla verità o sarebbe stata l'ennesima bugia?_

_Onestamente non so cosa pensare, il potere di Rhea è indubbiamente forte, nonostante si sia indebolito nel corso dei secoli, ella riesce comunque a trasformarsi nella Purissima, tuttavia non so per quanto tempo ella possa esercitare tale potere e restare in quella forma._

_Sospetto che anche i Quattro Santi possano trasformarsi e assumere un aspetto simile a quello._

_Questo non importa, adesso devo trovare il modo di attirare l'attenzione di Rhea da un'altra parte, lo stesso vale per l'Imperatore della Fiamma. Cosa mai vorrà ottenere cercando le pietre segno e conducendo esperimenti sanguinari sui poveri innocenti e deboli?_

_Chi si cela dietro quella maschera? Quel nome.. mi sembra di ricordare una fiaba che mia madre era solita raccontarmi.. quella dell'Ultima Dea e dell'Imperatore Fiammineo._

**In un Tempo Remoto..**

**Da Molti dimenticato**

**Ebbe inizio la Storia**

**dell'Imperatore Fiammineo**

**&**

**dell'Ultima Dea..**

**L'Imperatore Fiammineo..**

**In Origine un semplice**

**Uomo..**

**Ricevette la Benedizione**

**della Dea..**

**l'Ultima della sua Stirpe..**

**Ella gli garantì:**

**Coraggio,**

**Forza,**

**Successo**

**& **

**in Ultimo..**

**l'Obbedienza**

**Assoluta**

**di Ogni Essere Vivente.**

**I Quattro Doni ben si**

**associavano**

**gli uni agli altri**

**&**

**rispecchiavano la personalità**

**dell'Imperatore..**

**Dominatore di Tutto**

**e Tutti.**

**Gettò al Vento il suo nome**

**per scegliersene**

**uno Nuovo..**

**E quindi fu chiamato**

**Sovrano della Fiamma**

**poiché sul campo di battaglia**

**domava persino le Fiamme.**

_Questo è ciò che ricordo di quel racconto.. ero molto piccola e il finale non lo ricordo come non ricordo l'identità del sovrano.. era un uomo o una donna?_

_Se tutto procede per il meglio alla fine del prossimo mese ci sarà la cerimonia di diploma, tuttavia devo pensare anche alla peggiore delle ipotesi. Claude, Yuri e i gemelli condividono il mio punto di vista.. spero si tratti solo di un timore infondato._

* * *

_Diario di Lya [..] Giovedì 08_

_Le lezioni procedono bene.. Lysithea è riuscita a superare con il massimo dei voti l'esame per ottenere la certificazione alla classe Gremory. Sono soddisfatta di lei._

_Hilda mi ha stupito è riuscita a superare l'esame per accedere alla classe Cavaliere Viverna! E dire che l'ho sempre vista saltare gli allenamenti.. deve essersi allenata in segreto._

_Claude ha finalmente superato l'esame per accedere alla classe avanzata Cav. Viverna (al contrario di Hilda che predilige le asce, lui preferisce gli archi)._

_Come sia riuscito a passarlo con il massimo dei voti è un arcano enigma.. lui che dorme sempre durante le lezioni di volo!_

_Che uomo irritante! Come sua professoressa dovrei essere fiera di lui, tuttavia ho ancora in mente l'ultima ramanzina di Seteth.. sembrava non finire più!_

_Fortunatamente l'arrivo tempestivo di Flayn l'ha distratto e io ne ho approfittato per scappare.. uscendo dall'ufficio ho incrociato Rhea, sembrava felice, non mi aveva neppure notata persa come era nei suoi pensieri. "Madre.. così poco.. manca così poco!" sussurrò incurante della mia presenza._

_I miei timori sono fondati.. lei crede che Byleth e Bereto siano le incarnazioni della madre! E' terribile! So bene che sorte spetta a coloro che si ribellano all'arcivescova.. solo la morte e la completa umiliazione.. Rhea non fa prigionieri, Rhea uccide._

_Questa sorte capiterà anche a Bereto e Byleth, qualora si ribellassero a lei?_

_Non posso assolutamente permetterlo.. ormai l'odio che Rhea provava nei confronti degli umani dovrebbe essersi placato, ma se così non fosse, devo essere pronta ad un eventuale scontro.. non credo che Byleth o Dimitri siano propensi a lasciarla, ma la mia posizione, quella di Bereto e Claude è diversa.. non abbiamo nessun obbligo nei confronti della Chiesa e dei suoi fedeli._

_Io proteggerò i gemelli e le persone che mi sono care.. poco importa se dovrò scontrarmi con Rhea, Seteth e i fedeli._

_.. Vorrei dire a Dimitri, a Yuri e a Edelgard la verità.. confessargli che sono la loro sorella maggiore, ma ciò non gioverebbe a nessuno. Molti nobili sono a conoscenza della mia identità e desiderano uccidermi o utilizzarmi come pedina politica per sottomettere il Faerghus. Dimitri non ha ancora raggiunto la maggiore età, è il tutore, suo zio Rufus (è il reggente) incaricato della supervisione del Regno e dello stesso Dimitri, a esercitare il potere._

_Rufus crede che l'erede al trono sia solo Dimitri, ma non è così.. il Faerghus ha altri due membri della famiglia reale oltre al giovane Alexander.. riguardo al rapporto che intercorre tra il reggente e Dimitri ho sentito dire che i due non hanno un'alta stima l'uno dell'altro._

_Temo che si stia avvicinando un'era turbolenta per noi.. come vorrei tornare a viaggiare per il continente con i gemelli e il defunto Jeralt.. desidero anche viaggiare per paesi sconosciuti._

* * *

_Diario di Lya [..] Lunedì 21_

_Non riesco a crederci! Il Sacro Sepolcro è il luogo dove sono riposti i Santi e gli Antenati dei Nobili! Ciò che sono riuscita a percepire all'interno del Sepolcro è stata una presenza calda, confortevole quasi, è come se avessi conosciuto questo luogo da tempo immemore.. queste memorie appartengono forse a mia madre?_

_Ho scoperto da poco che lei e Sitri si conoscevano ed erano molto legate.. Jeralt ne era a conoscenza? Ho trovato queste lettere nascoste nell'alloggio dei capitani dei cavalieri.. descrive la corrispondenza epistolare tra mia madre e Jeralt.. prima ancora della mia nascita._

_Qual era il legame tra loro tre? E la famiglia di mia madre? Davvero i miei nonni non hanno mai voluto conoscermi? Da non credere, sono una donna eppure fremo dalla voglia di conoscere l'ignoto, quello che mia madre non è mai riuscita a raccontarmi, perché troppo doloroso per lei._

_Quello di cui sono stata messa a conoscenza è della familiarità che intercorre tra i laguz e i nabatea, a quanto sembra Astartuno, la Divinità tutelare di Tellius e Sothis, la Dea Progenitrice del Fòdlan, erano consanguinee._

_Ciò che le accomunava era che entrambe avevano utilizzato il proprio sangue per creare i propri figli. Entrambe avevano perso persone a cui tenevano molto, tuttavia Astartuno non aveva retto al dolore e il suo potere aveva mietuto innumerevoli vittime, mentre Sothis aveva usato il suo potere per rigenerare la Terra flagellata dalla guerra, cadendo di conseguenza in un sonno profondo._

_Mentre riflettevo su questo, il Sacro Sepolcro fu invaso dall'esercito imperiale guidato dall'Imperatore della Fiamma._

_Dopo una lotta estenuante Byleth riuscì a sconfiggere l'Imperatore della Fiamma.. la sua maschera cadde a terra rivelando la persona che si celava dietro di essa.. e i miei sospetti ebbero conferma.. si trattava di Edelgard.. era lei l'Imperatore della Fiamma, responsabile degli attacchi al Monastero._

_Totalmente inaspettata fu la reazione di Dimitri.. era diventato una furia, aveva massacrato senza battere ciglio tre lancieri imperiali. I suoi compagni di studi erano scioccati e terrorizzati dal suo cambiamento. Edelgard chiamò Hubert e insieme si teletrasportarono al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti._

_Mentre Rhea le inveiva contro, la mia mente processava quanto appena era successo. ".. Sono costretta a uccidere mia sorella?" pensai angosciata._

_Se Edelgard si era allontanata dalla retta via mietendo vittime innocenti, allora era compito mio redimerla e fermarla qualora fosse stato necessario. Tuttavia non avrei assistito alla sua esecuzione per mano di Rhea, no, l'avrei uccisa io stessa alleviando le sue sofferenze._

_Rhea non è la persona giusta che tutti credono che sia, ho notato la delusione dipinta sul suo volto quando i gemelli si erano seduti sul trono e nulla era successo. I Morti non tornano in Vita.. per questo i loro fantasmi perseguitano i vivi._

_Bereto mi confessò ciò che sapeva su Edelgard.. da piccola era stata soggetta a sanguinosi esperimenti i quali avevano comportato la morte o la pazzia dei fratelli, e tutto per farle ottenere il potere del Segno Maggiore delle Fiamme, lo stesso che possedevano sia Bereto che Byleth._

_La procedura era stata oppressiva per Edelgard e ciò le aveva mutato i capelli da castani in bianchi. Le lacrime rigarono il mio volto e prima che avessi tempo di accorgermene Bereto mi strinse a sé._

* * *

"Andrà tutto bene.. ti proteggerò io." le sussurrò.

E Lya a quelle parole si sentì pervadere da una forza mai provata prima.


End file.
